El jardín de la Noche
by Youko Saiyo
Summary: —¡Si tú no estuvieras tratando de meterme mano a cada momento; el ritual habría salido bien! —gritó Arthur enojado empuñando una hoz. —Stupid perverted wine. — Sé muy bien que te gusta que te de mi amour —respondió lanzando besos al aire y guiñándole
1. Nacido en eclipse

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, Mexico, Aquila, Prusia, España, América, Canadá, otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Originalmente este era un fic en conjunto con Hatake Saori del anime Naruto pero ya que Saori no ha dado señales de vida y no sé como continuarlo con Naruto he decidido adaptarlo a Hetalia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El jardín de la noche**

**Capítulo 1.- Nacido en eclipse**

Un magnífico castillo se erguía imponente, elevándose orgulloso al cielo, como queriendo alcanzar el deseo impío de su creador: Sentirse como un dios. Aquel día distaba mucho de cualquier otro. No había una sola nube en el firmamento, ni un solo animal daba señales de vida; el día anterior había caído una gran nevada que cubrió todo con su blancura con violentas ráfagas de viento y lacerante frío. No faltaron los supersticiosos que aseguraban que era sin duda signo de un mal augurio.

_¿Qué otra cosa se podría pensar cuando la naturaleza misma conspiraba para ello?_

En una de las tantas habitaciones del castillo cubierto por la blancura de la nieve. Los gritos y gemidos adoloridos de una mujer, rompiendo la calma. Estaba acostada en una amplia cama, su piel sudorosa a causa del esfuerzo del parto. La habitación repleta de parteras que se desvivían por atender a su señora.

— ¡Puje! —le ordenó la más anciana de las comadronas, se encontraba entre las piernas de la parturienta. Afuera, en el momento mismo en que el bebé nacía, el cielo se oscureció y el sol fue cubierto lentamente hasta apagarse por completo, ocasionando el pánico de los ignorantes.

Fuera de la habitación, un hombre caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro del corredor, esperando cualquier noticia proveniente de la habitación.

—Tranquilícese Majestad, estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien —dijo su consejero, tratando de animarlo —. La reina es una mujer muy fuerte, y su hijo lo será también.

—Pero Nicolai, ¿acaso no has notado que día es hoy? —dijo el rey desesperado —Estoy seguro que este eclipse no traerá nada bueno… son malos augurios.

El hombre iba a replicar cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por la anciana partera que salió seguida del resto de las mujeres. Ambos se acercaron a ellas, el rey esperó expectante las noticias sobre el estado de su esposa y su vástago.

—Su hijo está maldito—dijo la anciana, ocasionando que el hombre saltara sobre ella arrinconándola contra la pared. El monarca le gritó exigiendo saber la verdad; la sujetaba de las solapas sin importarle que se tratara de una mujer mayor, no iba a permitir que nadie insultara a su hijo.

—Señor —intentó intervenir Nicolai, pero la anciana hizo un movimiento para que se calmara y miró a su señor a los ojos sin temor alguno.

—No es más que la verdad —dijo la mujer con firmeza —. Su hijo ha nacido en el momento justo en que la luna se comió al Sol.

No, eso era mentira, su hijo no podía estar maldito. Al ver la incredulidad en su gobernante, la anciana agregó:

—Si no me cree; pregúntele a su mujer, ella le dirá la clase de criatura que ha traído al mundo

El hombre entró violentamente a la habitación, ignorando el "Majestad, por favor" proveniente de Nicolai. Miró a su mujer, que aún seguía tendida en la cama, pálida y débil pero con una sonrisa en los labios que le dirigía a un pequeño bulto de sábanas que sostenía entre sus brazos.

—Katalina—dijo el hombre al ver a su esposa tan feliz, aún con el niño que tenía — ¿A qué hora nació este niño?

La pálida mujer estrechó más a al bebé entre sus brazos mientras miraba asustada a su esposo, cuyo semblante parecía a punto de estallar de la rabia.

—No le llames así, este niño es tu hijo y se llamará Iván es un nombre precioso —dijo Katalina intentando evadir la pregunta.

— ¿Es cierto o no que nació en el momento justo del eclipse?—explotó el rey quien era conocido como el General Invierno arrebatándole el bulto de sábanas.

El pequeño lo miraba desde sus brazos. A pesar de llevar horas de haber nacido, lo miraba de una forma tan fija que lo hacía parecer inhumano. Sus ojos de un extraño color violeta y cabellos rubios cenizos, en contraste de su piel, pálida como el alba.

—Cariño, yo… —la mujer no sabía que responderle a su marido, bajó la mirada ocultando sus ojos acuosos.

— ¡Responde! —rugió molesto — ¿Es verdad o no? –repitió nuevamente.

Katalina asintió débilmente sin atreverse a levantar la mirada. Esta respuesta llenó de odio, apretó al pequeño ocasionando que este comenzara a llorar.

— ¡No lo lastimes! —rogó la mujer, mirándolo con ojos suplicantes —, por favor… no lo lastimes, es tu hijo…

— ¡Es un monstruo! —chilló el hombre afirmando aun más la presión que ejercía en el bebé.

La mujer se levantó de la cama ignorando el dolor y cansancio del parto, arrojándose a los pies de su marido. Lloró, imploró y suplicó por la vida de su pequeño, no importándole humillarse con tal de salvar la vida de su hijo.

El monarca miró a su esposa: se veía tan débil, tan indefensa. El rey no pudo evitar sentirse enternecido, pero no podía dar su brazo a torcer; ese niño estaba maldito y podría ser la perdición de su reino.

En la habitación lo único que se escuchaba eran los sollozos de la reina y del recién nacido.

—Padre… —aquella voz rompió la atmósfera del lugar. Una pequeña de unos diez años se encontraba en el marco de la puerta, sus ojos azules miraban a su padre con odio, caminó hasta quedar al lado de la llorosa mujer —, madre, ¿Qué te sucede?

—Nada —Katerina no se atrevió a decir más.

— ¿Es ese mi hermano? —preguntó arrebatando al bebé de los brazos de su padre, quien al sentirse seguro dejo de llorar para mirar a la persona que lo sostenía — Es hermoso —comentó la niña al ver como su hermanito le sonreía.

Ambos monarcas miraron a su hija mayor en silencio. La sola presencia de la niña había logrado disipar el odio del hombre, miró a su mujer quien aun tenía esa suplicante mirada. Cerró los ojos dándoles la espalda, dirigiéndose a la puerta, silenciosamente aceptando al pequeño.

Años habían pasado desde que el hijo del eclipse –como lo llamaban –había nacido, condenado a permanecer entre cuatro paredes, alejado de la luz.

Cierto día, cuando el príncipe había cumplido los quince años. El rey supo, sobre un hombre, que se decía, había logrado descubrir la piedra filosofal y el elixir de la larga vida: Un alquimista que según los rumores. Tenía más de doscientos años.

Seguramente él; con su gran sabiduría podría ayudar al príncipe. Asombrado y con renovadas esperanzas. El rey ordenó a sus hombres buscarlo hasta por debajo de las piedras si era necesario.

Continuará…


	2. Invierno y sol

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, General Invierno, Mexico, Belarus, Ucrania, entre otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Originalmente este era un fic en conjunto con Shankh Saori del anime Itzamma pero ya que Saori no ha dado señales de vida y no sé como continuarlo con Itzamma he decidido adaptarlo a Hetalia.

**Dai Shankh**: Mongolia.

**Cintéotl Xocoyotzīn**: Azteca.

**Derevnya:** Pueblerino. (Ruso).

**Isporchennyĭ**: Malcriado (Ruso).

**Nota:** En este capítulo, Iván tendrá algo (tal vez mucho) OC pero sólo es por este capítulo, ¡lo juro!

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El jardín de la noche**

**2. Invierno y sol**

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer esto papá? —se quejó un joven moreno que caminaba a pasos apresurados tras un hombre de mayor altura que iba cargando una pila de libros.

—Porque es un honor ayudar al rey de estas tierras—respondió el hombre mientras continuaba avanzando por el oscuro pasillo—, además de que nos pagarán muy bien por hacerlo.

—No enserio, ¿Por qué?…— preguntó entrecerrando los ojos, sabía bien que su padre no hacía las cosas sin una razón muy fuerte —No estoy seguro de que resulte trabajar con ellos, sólo hay que ver el lugar donde vive para imaginarse que tipo de persona es el wey ese.

—Como digas Itzamma, sólo procura no llamarle así cuando nos encontremos con el rey, no creo que aprecie mucho que te refieras a él o a cualquier otro miembro de su familia—recomendó el hombre antes de doblar en un pasillo a su izquierda.

—He oído que mantiene a uno de sus hijos encerrado en una habitación de su castillo—replicó el muchacho siguiendo los pasos de su progenitor—, si se atreve a eso, no creo que le importe como me refiero a su prole — dijo con sorna.

El mayor suspiró con un poco de exasperación, mientras giraba sobre sus talones para encarar a su hijo.

—Hablando en serio Itzamma— dijo con un semblante solemne muy poco común en él —; sabes lo importante que es para nosotros este trabajo, y se lo mucho que te molesta estar aquí, pero estoy seguro de que si pusieras un poco de tu parte, sería más fácil para todos.

Ahora fue el turno del menor de suspirar; pero al final terminó asintiendo. Después de todo, era el más consciente de que sus deudas ascendían a más que la suma de todas sus propiedades, y que además, él y su padre eran los encargados de asegurar el bienestar de su familia.

—Oh mira — la voz del hombre lo sacó de sus ensoñaciones —, ése que viene hacia acá debe ser su majestad.

Itzamma miró por donde su padre le señalaba y le pareció que alguno de los dos debía estar equivocado; el hombre que le dio la vida al creer que aquel que se acercaba era el rey de esas tierras, o él mismo por haber tenido una impresión tan mala del señor antes de conocerlo.

Por el pasillo, se encontraba un hombre relativamente joven, alto, moreno claro y de largos cabellos azabache peinados en una trenza que le llegaba a la cintura. Contextura fornida pero con cierta delicadeza. Ojos oscuros y almendrados, que parecían carentes de expresión tras esos anteojos.

—No puede ser —murmuró Itzamma incrédulo al ver al hombre llegar hasta ellos y recibirlos con una leve inclinación.

—Soy el archiduque Dai Shankh —se presentó despejando las dudas de Itzamma—y soy el hermano de su excelencia el rey. Él está ocupado, así que me ha pedido que me encargue de su asunto y de todo lo referente al príncipe Iván— dijo en un tono que denotaba su desagrado.

—Es un placer, mi nombre es Cintéotl Xocoyotzīn y él es mi hijo Itzamma. Quiero que sepa que estamos para servirle en todo lo necesario, aunque me gustaría hablar con su majestad sobre la condición de su hijo —respondió amablemente.

—Él en verdad tiene asuntos importantes que atender —respondió Dai y a Itzamma le dio la impresión de que trataba de justificarlo —pero puede contar conmigo, yo estoy al corriente de todo respecto al estado de mi sobrino; fecha de nacimiento, estado de salud, horóscopo…

— ¡El horóscopo! –exclamó Cintéotl de repente sorprendiendo a todos— He olvidado algunas cartas astrales en la biblioteca —se explicó mientras miraba a Itzamma —. Hijo, ¿te importaría ir por ellas? —le pidió mirándolo con ojos tiernos.

De importar, claro que le importaba, era un lugar muy grande y desde que llegaron no había hecho más que trabajar, pero su padre casi nunca se mostraba tan amable con él frente a extraños. No pudo hacer más que encogerse de hombros y volver sobre sus pasos en busca del material olvidado.

Lamentablemente, Itzamma era un chico despistado en todo lo que no fuese alquimia, y el camino a la biblioteca se podía confundir fácilmente con cualquier otro pasillo, así que en menos de dos minutos, el moreno ya se hallaba perdido en los grandes muros del imponente palacio.

—Con una y mil chingadas, ¿Dónde demonios estoy? —se preguntó y comenzó a deambular por las variadas habitaciones, asomándose a cada una de ellas para ver si encontraba el camino correcto o al menos alguien con quien pudiera hablar.

Recorrió un largo rato el enorme castillo, encontrándose con una gran variedad de escenas extrañas, desde un hombre que parecía chica, hasta otro que tocaba frenéticamente un piano, pero lo que si fue e colmo de la locura fue encontrarse a un tipo completamente cubierto de negro que invocaba demonios, provocando que Itzamma se escondiera en la primera puerta que vio abierta.

La habitación estaba muy oscura, solo había un par de velas sobre un elegante escritorio de ébano, pero casi totalmente cubierto por montones de libros y pedazos de pergamino viejos. Sentado en una silla tan elegante como el escritorio, había un chico que parecía tener la misma edad que Itzamma, su rostro era tenuemente iluminado por la suave luz de las velas, pero aún así se podía apreciar la belleza en sus delicadas y pálidas facciones. Sus ojos eran tan profundos y violetas que parecían reflejar el cielo del crepúsculo, pero a la vez tan fríos que admirarlos era como si pudieran congelarte, su gesto era altivo y un tanto prepotente y su mirada, parecía perforar los rojos ojos de Itzamma, que se quedaron pasmados al encontrarse con ellos.

—Largo de aquí —susurró con una voz tan gélida como su expresión—. _Derevnya_*.

Por lo visto, se había encontrado con el "señorito"; iba a decir algo, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de la forma en que lo había llamado.

— ¡No me llames derevnya, isporchennyĭ! —gritó molesto —¡Mi nombre es Xocoyotzīn Itzamma, apréndetelo bien!

El rubio levantó la mirada, ¿Había dicho Xocoyotzīn? ¿Ese era el supuesto gran alquimista, descubridor de la piedra filosofal y del elixir de la larga vida? A simple vista parecía tener su misma edad que él; quizás un año mayor, ¿En verdad tenía doscientos años?

El joven príncipe miró detenidamente al intruso; usaba ropas de extraño diseño y de color azul con acabados en morado, de su cuello colgaba un extraño medallón con un sol en el centro de una estrella de seis picos, dos dragones formando, cada uno, un semicírculo y casi tocándose y una luna en cuarto menguante invertida, en la parte inferior que parecía salir del sol; era obvio que se trataba de un símbolo alquímico; sus muñecas estaban adornadas con pulseras de jade y una extraña piedra de color negro.

— ¿Eres el alquimista Xocoyotzīn, da? —preguntó tratando de ocultar la emoción que le causaba conocer al alquimista que había vivido por más de doscientos años y lucia de su edad; la persona que podría ayudarlo.

—No —respondió para descontento del rubio —, mi abuelo y mi padre son los alquimistas –explicó —. Yo soy aun un aprendiz.

—Entonces lárgate, a Iván no le gustan los intrusos, da —dijo el príncipe; secretamente molesto por la decepción.

Itzamma infló las mejillas, comenzando a gritarle cuanto insulto conocía.

—El intruso es un escandaloso, da —habló el príncipe.

—Y tú un pesado, pendejo —le devolvió con molestia.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a pronunciar palabra nuevamente. Iván había regresado su atención a sus libros e Itzamma sólo lo observaba, como un felino que asecha su presa o se cuida de ser atacado.

— ¿Qué libro lees? —le preguntó acercándose al escritorio mirando las pilas de libros con interés; la mayoría de ellos, ya los había leído ya releído; hablaban de magia, astrología, alquimia y la piedra filosofal.

—A Itzamma no le importa, da —respondió con cierta grosería; el aprendiz le quito el libro para leer el contenido: era uno de los muchos escritos que buscaban explicar la tabla esmeralda y los secretos de la gran obra.

—Es un libro muy interesante —comentó el moreno antes de que le fuera arrebatado.

—Lo es —respondió secamente, regresó su atención al texto, esperando que el joven aprendiz entendiera que deseaba estar solo y se marchara.

—Pero no puedes aprender alquimia de un simple libro —habló con calma —, la alquimia, más que una ciencia; es un arte y un modo de vida.

Itzamma hablaba de la alquimia con tanto sentimiento y amor que Iván no pudo más que fascinarse aun más con ella. Quizás su padre tenía razón y ellos podrían ayudarlo.

El rey estudiaba a Cintéotl detenidamente; se veía demasiado joven; a simple vista podía calcular que no pasaba de los treinta y seis años, quizás un poco más o un poco menos.

— ¿Eres tú el alquimista que ha vivido más de doscientos años, Ixchel Xocoyotzīn? —preguntó el Rey, sentado en su magnífico trono, a su izquierda estaba su reina y a la derecha Shankh.

—Soy alquimista —comenzó a decir el moreno —, pero mi nombre no es Ixchel Xocoyotzīn…

— ¡Yo pedí explícitamente al alquimista Xocoyotzīn! —habló furioso, interrumpiendo al moreno; se levantó del trono como un resorte, mirando al joven taumaturgo con la furia destilando de sus ojos —¿Quién eres? —siseó.

—Mi nombre es Cintéotl Xocoyotzīn —respondió sin inmutarse por las acciones del monarca —, hijo del alquimista Ixchel Xocoyotzīn.

— ¿Dónde está él? —preguntó al tiempo que miraba a Shankh quien sólo se encogió de hombros, sin afectarse por las miradas que su hermano le mandaba.

—Está en el pueblo… —habló Cintéotl —investigando —dijo sin poder evitar sentirse un poco incomodo por cómo era visto por la corte, en especial por una de las hijas del monarca.

Por otro lado; Iván e Itzamma habían entablado un tipo de "amistad". El joven príncipe nunca había interactuado con otra persona fuera de su familia y debía admitir que era agradable (aunque seguía causándole cierta reserva), por otro lado; Itzamma también estaba contento de tener un amigo. En el desierto: su hogar, donde había vivido toda su niñez. Las personas siempre pasaban de él, le temían, pues creían que todos los miembros de su familia hablaban con los _dijins_ –los demonios del desierto –.

Una hermosa joven de largo cabello rubio y ojos azules; caminaba sonriente rumbo a la biblioteca personal del menor de los príncipes. Traía entre sus manos un grueso libro. Parecía algo viejo, con las hojas amarillentas y la pasta de piel algo maltratada. Abrió la puerta sin siquiera anunciarse, aun con esa sonrisa en sus labios.

—Iván… —la persona quedo congelada en la puerta, frunció el ceño y apretó el libro; sintió el impulso de lanzar el objeto contra el intruso, pero se contuvo — ¿Quién eres?

—Itzamma Xocoyotzīn—contestó el moreno, estaba algo confundido por la chica que acababa de entrar –parecía querer golpearlo –, lo miraba con odio y no comprendía la razón.

— ¿Eres el alquimista? —preguntó olvidándose de sus celos por un momento. Itzamma negó ligeramente con la cabeza –lo que ocasionó nuevamente el enojo de la dama –le explicó que él era solo un aprendiz y que el alquimista del que preguntaba era su abuelo: Ixchel Xocoyotzīn.

La joven se presentó –más por educación que por gusto –como Natasha Braginski: la hermana menor de Iván y última hija de los reyes de aquel reino.

Continuará….


	3. Celos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, El General Invierno, Mexico, Belarus, Ucrania, entre otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Originalmente este era un fic en conjunto con Shankh Saori del anime Itzamma pero ya que Saori no ha dado señales de vida y no sé como continuarlo con Itzamma he decidido adaptarlo a Hetalia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El jardín de la noche**

**3.- Celos**

Natasha no le despegaba los ojos al moreno; poniendo más y más nervioso al joven aprendiz, quien no comprendía la razón de aquellas miradas, que parecían querer mandarlo a la tumba.

— ¿Dónde está _el verdadero_ alquimista? —preguntó la princesa, haciendo énfasis en las últimas palabras. Itzamma frunció el ceño. Ciertamente aquella chica era una molestia real.

—Dudo mucho que un simple aprendiz pueda tener la respuesta para ayudar a mi hermano —agregó con veneno.

_Las respuestas, muchas veces llegan de los lugares menos esperados_. Dicho esto, se despidió del rubio con una sonrisa, para después irse, dejando solos a los dos hermanos.

Ixchel había llegado al castillo; ninguno de los habitantes del castillo habían podido ver al alquimista porque éste se ocultaba tras una máscara y una gruesa capa que lo cubría de pies a cabeza.

Dai tenía una expresión de confusión en el rostro, ¿La razón? Itzamma regañaba a su abuelo en un idioma que jamás había escuchado antes.

—Itzamma. Ya es suficiente —dijo Cintéotl en tono tranquilo —. Y tú, _Nantli_, me alegro de que llegaras. El rey nos espera.

Los tres alquimistas se encontraban frente al rey, su esposa y seis hijos e hijas; los tres lucían extraños a los ojos de la familia real y miembros de la corte. El mayor de los Xocoyotzīn: el alquimista Ixchel, hizo una reverencia ante los hermanos, presentándose adecuadamente.

—Así que, ¿Usted es el alquimista que ha vivido por más de doscientos años? —habló la reina con una linda sonrisa en los labios —Le agradecemos que haya venido tan pronto.

—No tiene nada que agradecer, Su majestad —contestó Ixchel, haciendo una reverencia.

—Por supuesto que no, es un placer—añadió Cintéotl repitiendo el gesto de su padre.

—Aduladores—murmuró Itzamma antes de ser obligado a inclinar la cabeza por sus dos familiares, que flanqueaban sus costados en caso de que tuviera el impulso de salir corriendo.

—Por favor, permítanos ver el rostro del hombre que ha superado las barreras del tiempo —habló el príncipe heredero, un joven de nombre Alexander.

—Me temo, alteza que mi rostro sufrió profundas quemaduras a causa de un accidente cuando era joven y no deseo perturbar a sus excelencias.

Al rey no le agradó, pero no pudo ordenar que se quitara la máscara pues su esposa no deseaba que el alquimista se sintiera incomodo o que sus hijos pudieran impresionarse si realmente el hombre tenía el rostro desfigurado.

—Y…—prosiguió Cintéotl con una amplia sonrisa nerviosa para tratar de cambiar el tema y desviar la atención de su progenitor— ¿cuándo conoceremos al encantador príncipe?

El General Invierno frunció el ceño. En su opinión, su hijo menor podía ser de todo: monstruoso, fenómeno, maldito, menos encantador y lo hubiera dicho de no saber que eso confirmaría los rumores que corrían de él en su propio reino; que era un monstruo sin corazón. Finalmente esbozó una amarga sonrisa y les dijo:

—Iván está un poco indispuesto—mintió con la tranquilidad de la experiencia—, por eso preferiría que tuvieran el menor contacto posible con mi hijo.

—Pero señor…— Cintéotl estaba a punto de protestar, porque debían de conocer bien a la persona para poder ayudarla, pero una dura mirada de Dai le hizo callar, lamentablemente, no aplicaba lo mismo con su hijo.

—Eso no es cierto—contradijo inmediatamente el moreno menor—yo lo he conocido hace poco y se encuentra perfectamente.

—¿Cómo que lo has conocido?—exclamaron rey y Cintéotl al unísono.

—Si—afirmó Natasha sonriendo maliciosamente con un tono falso de inocencia—. Lo encontré molestando a Iván en su biblioteca privada.

—Yo no lo estaba molestando—se justificó el de ojos rojos frente a su padre—, lo encontré en la biblioteca y comenzamos a conversar—reflexionó un momento y continuó—. Es bastante estirado y habla bien raro, pero creo que en el fondo me ha caído bien, además creo que lo estirado es algo de famibrsgffg

Ixchel se apresuró a cerrarle la boca al atolondrado de su nieto antes de que los corrieran de aquel majestuoso lugar repleto de lugares misteriosos, así como antes habían perdido muchos jugosos trabajos por culpa de alguno de los tres.

—Lo lamentamos mucho su señoría—se disculpó Cintéotl con una rápida reverencia—, le juro que mi hijo no volverá a importunar al príncipe.

Natasha ensanchó su sonrisa después de ver cumplido su cometido. No conocía a ése chiquillo revoltoso, pero era mucho mejor mantenerlo alejado de Iván para evitar complicaciones.

—¿De verdad te ha caído bien Iván?—preguntó interesada la reina y su hija mayor, después de todo, el joven alquimista era agradable y parecía muy alegre, quizá ayudaría a Iván.

—Claro… Sus Majestades—completó bajo la mirada reprobatoria de su padre.

—Entonces, creo que puedes visitarlo cuando quieras—apuntó Katalina con una gran sonrisa en los labios—. De hecho, si él no se opone, creo que podrías mudarte hoy mismo a sus aposentos.

—¡Es una maravillosa idea, madre! —la apoyó Yaketerina, la hija mayor de los monarcas.

El semblante de Natasha se descompuso enseguida.

—Madre—protestó—no puedes permitir que un chiquillo desconocido mantenga una relación tan estrecha con Iván—pero, al ver que la reina no cedía, suplicó a El General Invierno—padre, tú sabes que Iván no está en condiciones de tener contacto con mucha gente, él debe permanecer aislado, tú lo sabes

—Natasha, cállate, se hará lo que tu madre diga—lo reprendió el hombre. En el fondo, el tampoco estaría de acuerdo jamás con que su "hijo" tuviera contacto con el mundo exterior, ya tenía suficiente con tener que soportar con una vergüenza para la familia Braginski por tener un vástago de esa clase, pero él conocía mejor que nadie la enfermedad que aquejaba a su esposa, y no se veía en posibilidad de negarle nada al único ser que había amado de verdad. Al fin y al cabo, a la muerte de Katalina ya se encargaría de desaparecer a su hijo.

Natasha, iracundo, le lanzó una mirada de odio al moreno, que para empeorar su humor, le sonreía burlonamente pero no era la única que desaprobaba la idea de la reina pero que prefería mantenerse callado, al menos por el momento.

Dai Shankh Braginski siempre había sido un hombre muy seguro de sí mismo. Desde que no era más que un chiquillo que corría por los pasillos del imponente castillo sabía que nunca habría un rival para él. No se preocupo nunca de nada, poseía todas las características dignas de un Braginski: fuerte, atractivo, poderoso… podía hacerse de todo lo que quisiera en cualquier momento; sólo había algo que se escapaba a sus deseos.

Él amaba a su sobrino, lo amaba más que cualquier otra cosa que hubiera tenido. Lo supo desde el momento en que lo vio por primera vez tan débil, asustado, pidiéndole que no lo abandonara. Iván siempre le pertenecería.

En todos esos años, no había habido ninguna razón que le hicieran pensar lo contrario, después de todo, él era la única persona que podía estar al lado de Iván y la única persona con la que Iván se sentía a salvo.

Había pensado eso durante tanto tiempo, que no entendía la mirada de felicidad que le dirigía su sobrino al moreno alquimista, una mirada que jamás había sido para él.

—¿De verdad tengo que mudarme a las habitaciones ése?—preguntó Itzamma mientras veía a su padre y abuelo preparar sus cosas.

—Niño, no hables así del príncipe—lo reprendió Ixchel—. Piensa que no todos los días te puedes dar el lujo de dormir en las habitaciones de un miembro de la realeza.

—Si es tan emocionante ve tú—bufó el menor de mal modo mirando al hombre de la máscara.

—Pensé que el joven Iván te había agradado—comentó su padre extrañado por la actitud del menor.

—Es que su hermana menor parece querer matarme—se defendió Itzamma—; no han visto las miradas que me lanzaba ¿cierto?

—Es natural, teniendo en cuenta la enfermedad del príncipe Iván—opinó Ixchel—. ¿Se fijaron en la cara del padre?, no entiendo como ese hombre tan terrorífico ha podido casarse con una mujer tan encantadora como la reina

— _Nantli_, por favor—suplicó Cintéotl, parecía ser el único maduro de los tres alquimistas.

Itzamma sonrió divertido. El príncipe le caía algo así como bien, después de todo no tenía oportunidad de hablar con muchas personas e Iván no lo miraba con miedo como lo hacían casi todas las personas que había conocido, al contrario, lo veía con interés en cada una de las palabras que pronunciaba. Lo que no le gustaba para nada, era la mirada que le había mandado la princesa Natasha y el tal Dai; quizás fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero creyó ver en la profunda mirada de ambos, el brillo de los celos.

_Continuara…_


	4. 4Convivencia

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, El General Invierno, Mexico, Belarus, Ucrania, entre otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Originalmente este era un fic en conjunto con Shankh Saori del anime Itzamma pero ya que Saori no ha dado señales de vida y no sé como continuarlo con Itzamma he decidido adaptarlo a Hetalia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El jardín de la noche**

**4.-Convivencia**

Iván estaba sentado bajo una pequeña ventana –la única en realidad–. La poca y escasa luz del sol que se colaba, chocaba contra una de las esquinas, iluminando precariamente aquella habitación, condenada a las penumbras igual que su dueño.

Inconscientemente, comenzó a recordar al joven aprendiz, era una persona extraña, tan distinta a todas las que él había conocido, no es que fueran muchas.

Itzamma parecía ser sincero, algo ingenuo, distraído, incluso torpe, atolondrado y tonto; quizás era por eso que le hablaba como si fueran ¿amigos? Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido chirriante de la puerta. Sonrió automáticamente al ver que se trataba de su madre.

—Iván —la voz de la mujer era dulce y tierna. Ella se acercó al rubio, sentándose a su lado, lo atrajo a su pecho en un abrazo.

Iván tan solo se dejó hacer: se sentían tan bien entre los brazos de su madre, aquel pecho qué tantas veces lo acunó y protegió.

—Tengo buenas noticias para ti cariño —le dijo Katerina con dulzura mientras acariciaba sus cabellos —. Le has agradado al joven alquimista —comentó con una pequeña sonrisa al ver la expresión confusa que tenía su hijo — ¿Te gustaría que fuera tu compañero?

Iván miró a su madre, extrañado y confundido, ¿A qué venía aquella extraña pregunta?

— ¿Cómo que compañero, madre?—preguntó con la propiedad característica que corresponde al joven príncipe, aunque por dentro su corazón palpitaba a toda prisa.

—Tú sabes amor —continuó tranquilamente la reina —. Jugarán juntos, se bañaran juntos, dormirán juntos y hasta podemos hacer que les traigan una mascota al castillo.

Iván asintió con la cabeza, la idea de no pasar los días y noches en soledad le emocionaba sobremanera.

—Entonces ahora mismo ordenaré que mude sus cosas a tu habitación —decidió Katerina sonriente —No te preocupes querido. Esta misma tarde, el chico vendrá aquí —anunció con dulzura.

Y sin más, salió de la habitación ante la mirada perpleja de Iván que no se esperaba que fuese tan pronto.

Itzamma caminaba cargado de todas sus cosas por el más oscuro pasillo del castillo, según su opinión. Apenas unas débiles antorchas iluminaban el camino, empeorando con la pobre orientación que ya de por si tenía y para rematar, desde cierto punto, los criados y cortesanos tenían prohibido el paso por lo que no podían acompañarlo.

Aquel camino, según le explicó un hombre muy alto de expresión fría que se encontró en las caballerizas; debía ir más allá del mago que se la pasaba invocando demonios y del tipo que se encargaba de las finanzas del reino, de ahí a la izquierda estaba un pasillo que conducía a los aposentos del príncipe, a quién solo pocos podían visitar, y que según rumores entre la servidumbre, solo salía de noche a dar largos paseos por los jardines de la fortaleza.

—Ahora resulta que es vampiro —dijo Itzamma para sí mismo medio en broma y medio en serio, mientras entraba por una puerta que según las estrictas indicaciones de Dai, conducía a la habitación de Iván.

— ¿Hola? —preguntó un poco temeroso a que un par de colmillos le saltaran a la yugular.

—Pasa —le contestó Iván mirándolo con detalle desde la pared contraria. Itzamma dio un paso cuando tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo, tirando todas sus cosas y armando un gran escándalo.

Iván sonrió tratando de contener la risa. Ahora comprobaba que la primera impresión que había tenido de él había sido la correcta: torpe y atolondrado.

—Itzamma es gracioso, da—dijo en tono infantil.

—Cállate—saltó enseguida el moreno molesto al sentirse la burla del príncipe—, además es tu culpa; si este lugar no estuviera tan oscuro…

Pero en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a las penumbras, dejó de quejarse en seguida, porque se dio cuenta de que aquella habitación era y por mucho, la habitación más hermosa en la que jamás había estado.

Se quedó pasmado un segundo, pero se repuso pronto y se encontraba dando brincos por toda la estancia, ante la asombrada mirada de Iván, que solo lo veía abrir todos sus cajones y puertecillas y chillar emocionado mientras levantaba sus cosas.

— ¡Increíble! ¡Jamás había visto uno de esos! ¡Siempre quise uno de estos! —dijo levantando en su mano un collar que llevaba un cristal azulado como colgante.

Iván estaba sorprendido de con qué facilidad el moreno tomaba confianza y andaba por el lugar como si le perteneciera.

—¿Y dónde guardo mis cosas? —preguntó antes de abrir los cajones de nuevo buscando hacer un lugar para su ropa.

—En ningún lado, no hay lugar—Iván se apresuró a cerrar de golpe uno de los cajones más cercano a su cama, en el que precisamente Itzamma ya había ido a meter sus narices.

—Pero si hay muchos cajones —objetó el moreno intentando quitar las manos del príncipe —, ándale no seas envidioso narizón y déjame guardar mis cosas.

Comenzaron a forcejear con el cajón, y aunque Iván era más débil por la falta de luz solar, era tan testarudo como Itzamma y no iba a permitir que le invadiera su habitación un tipo cualquiera.

— ¡Deja mis cosas, yo ni siquiera pedí que vinieras!

— ¡Pues yo tampoco rogué por esto precisamente!

Hasta que en su juego de estira-y-afloja, hizo que uno de los dos perdiera el equilibrio –no es difícil imaginar quién –y cayó a la cama llevándose al otro por delante.

—Quítate —ordenó de inmediato el moreno al darse cuenta de que se encontraba bajo el enorme cuerpo del príncipe, pero éste, que por lo visto acababa de encontrar algo muy interesante en los ojos oscuros del alquimista, no se movió ni un centímetro.

—Itzamma tiene unas pestañas muy largas, da —comentó, Iván sonriendo de manera infantil después de unos minutos de estar sobre el moreno.

— ¿Eh? —hizo una mueca de total confusión—Y tú… tienes los ojos de un lindo color amatista —contestó por fin.

Itzamma sonrió, y entonces Iván se dio cuenta de que, tenía una sonrisa que contrastaba con la oscuridad en la que vivía.

—Itzamma, tu padre me ha pedido que…

Ixchel se quedó helado en el marco de la puerta, sosteniendo un pequeño libro en sus manos, al ver al joven alquimista bajo el príncipe.

—Yo… ¡puedo explicarlo!—chilló el moreno quitando al rubio de golpe—. Esto no es lo que…

—Ajajá —exclamó el alquimista sonriente bajo su máscara —. Así que este es el rollo que te traías con el joven príncipe, Itzamma pícaro.

Itzamma se incorporó de un movimiento y corrió hasta su abuelo y comenzó a chillar, como era su costumbre.

— ¿Cómo puede decir eso? ¡Se supone que eres mi abuelo y debes apoyarme!

Iván se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando a Itzamma y al hombre de la máscara discutir. Se llevó una mano al pecho y hasta entonces se dio cuenta de que su corazón latía como nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Prometo que no le diré a nadie —dijo Ixchel —, palabra de alquimista, pero la próxima vez cierren la puerta con seguro, cuando quieran "jugar" —dijo con burla.

— ¡No estábamos haciendo nada! —el alquimista tan solo rió bajito a causa del tremendo sonrojo que en las mejillas de su nieto. Itzamma infló las mejillas a pesar de la pobre luz podía apreciar — ¿A qué has venido?

—Tú padre quiere que vayas a verlo —el moreno lo miró, como esperando que le dijera el motivo por el cual su padre lo llamaba pero el alquimista se encogió de hombros para darle a entender que no lo sabía.

El joven alquimista murmuro algo en aquel idioma extraño, miró al príncipe quien lo veía con la confusión impresa en su rostro.

—Enseguida regreso —le dijo Itzamma a Iván antes de irse con su abuelo.

A Itzamma aquellos pasillos se le hacían cada vez más aterradores, ¿Cómo alguien podía llamar a ese lúgubre lugar su hogar?

—Parecen vampiros —dijo para sí en el extraño idioma, para evitar que alguien aparte de su abuelo, pudiera entenderle.

Ambos llegaron a la biblioteca donde Cintéotl los esperaba con una enorme pila de libros sobre una mesa.

—¿Qué sucede, padre? —le preguntó con cierto cansancio.

—Has olvidado algunas cosas —le dijo su progenitor señalando una pila de libros.

—También esto —habló Ixchel, entregándole volumen: el Kamasutra. Lo que le ganó una serie de gritos por parte del más joven y fuertes regaños por parte de Cintéotl.

—_Nantli_, ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre darle eso a Itzamma? —lo reprendió molesto —¿Qué demonios crees que va a hacer Itzamma con el príncipe?

Tal vez era una broma pesada del alquimista mayor o tal vez no pues Ixchel tenía algo en mente y pronto lo pondría en práctica.

Continuará….


	5. 5 Conociéndonos

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-sama, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, El General Invierno, Mexico, Belarus, Ucrania, entre otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Originalmente este era un fic en conjunto con Shankh Saori del anime Itzamma pero ya que Saori no ha dado señales de vida y no sé como continuarlo con Itzamma he decidido adaptarlo a Hetalia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El jardín de la noche**

**5. Conociéndonos.**

Winter Braginski estaba sentado con elegancia en un trono, justo en medio de una enorme y lúgubre cámara. Frente a él, había un grupo de hombres que se inclinaban, en señal de respeto y temor, mientras Winter se limitaba a mirarlos burlonamente con una altiva sonrisa en sus labios.

—Señor —habló un joven castaño de nombre Toris que se encontraba junto a Dai, llevaba en las manos un pergamino y leía en voz alta las peticiones —. Los hombres de la aldea han venido para suplicarle a su excelencia que reconsidere la cantidad de impuestos —soltó un prolongado suspiro; Winter y Dai arquearon una ceja intrigados —. Ellos creen que es un número elevado para los pocos ingresos que tienen…

—¿Ah sí?—preguntó el rey sarcástico — ¿piensan que es excesivo?

Uno de los hombres de la aldea no paraba de temblar y retorcerse las manos. Era el más joven, y constantemente lanzaba miradas hacía la puerta. Se balanceaba sobre sus pies, como debatiendo consigo mismo para intervenir (la fama del rey no daba para menos), hasta que finalmente se decidió y dio un paso al frente.

—Mi Señor —susurró muerto del miedo —, nosotros ya no tenemos nada para pagarle —gimió sin dejar de retorcerse las manos —. Venimos a implorarle… ya tiene nuestras tierras, hasta se ha llevado a nuestras hijas, ya no podemos más, usted pose todo cuanto teníamos…

— ¿Estás seguro?— preguntó Winter. Se había incorporado de su asiento y había avanzado hasta el aldeano, que se encogía del miedo y no se atrevía a mirar los ojos encolerizados de su Rey — ¿crees que un descendiente de la familia Braginski como yo puede satisfacerse con miserables casuchas y vulgares plebeyas? Yo soy el que ordena, y si no puedes pagarme en especie buscaremos otra forma.

Levantó un bastón que llevaba consigo y golpeó al aldeano de lleno en la cara, rompiéndole la nariz. El pobre hombre se derrumbó, sujetándose la cara con las manos y conteniendo las lágrimas. Winter rió cruelmente y comenzó a patearlo. Dai reía con ganas al ver a su hermano torturar al pobre aldeano.

—Infeliz —murmuró cuando se cansó, echando una ojeada al reto de los campesinos, que estaban indignados, pero le temían demasiado como para decir algo —. Y ustedes, largo de aquí, a menos que quieran terminar como éste perro sarnoso.

Los hombres salieron corriendo sin pensárselo dos veces y Winter dio media vuelta para regresar a su asiento.

—Con todo respeto, su Majestad —habló el aldeano apaleado con voz pastosa, pero esta vez llena de determinación —, el único perro sarnoso aquí es usted, da asco.

Winter se volvió sobre sí mismo, colérico y se lanzó sobre el indefenso hombre, golpeándolo con odio desbordante

— ¡Ya basta! —gritó Toris horrorizado —déjelo —el General Invierno estuvo a punto de golpear al castaño también, pero fue detenido por Dai.

—Es suficiente hermano, no manches tus manos con la impúdica sangre de este plebeyo —le dijo para evitar que el rey tocara al castaño también; miro a los guardias de la estancia—. Llévense esto de aquí, mátenlo y cuelguen su cabeza donde sea bien vista por los aldeanos, para que se lo piensen mejor antes de venir a fastidiar a su majestad —Esto pareció complacer al rey pues miró divertido al castaño.

—Bien… y Toris, haz el favor de avisarle a tus queridos campesinos que se ha doblado la cuota de impuestos, y si no lo tienen a tiempo lo pagaran con algo más que con oro…

El castaño se llevó las manos al rostro en un gesto de desesperación; el pueblo estaba tenso y amenazaba con sublevarse y existían rumores de una persona elegida que guiaría al pueblo a su libertad, algo que el rey y su hermano prestaban oídos sordos.

Mientras tanto; Itzamma ordenaba sus cosas ante la mirada curiosa del rubio. Había un libro de pasta de cuero, viejo y de hojas amarillentas que llamó la atención de Iván; lo tomó entre sus manos para poder hojearlo.

—Las Claviculas de Salomon —mencionó Itzamma—. Es un libro de magia —Iván no respondió; no era el único libro extraño o raro que el moreno había traído, uno de los que más llamó su atención era un extraño libro conocido como el manuscrito de Voynich y otros libros cuyas palabras estaban en lenguas muertas —. Es mi libro favorito —el rubio tan solo asintió sin hacerle mucho caso a lo que el aprendiz de alquimista decía.

Esta vez, la atención del joven príncipe se centro en un extraño libro cuyo título era "Kamasutra", al comenzar a hojearlo.

Jamás en su vida había visto algo como eso; los cuerpos desnudos de ese hombre y esa mujer en posiciones tan extrañas e… intimas.

— ¡No veas eso! —gritó el moreno, arrebatándole el libro y airándolo al piso para pisarlo con enojo, aun con las mejillas sonrojadas — ¡_Sijtli_ me las va a pagar!

— ¿Qué era eso…? —preguntó el rubio.

—Es… uno de los libros… de mi _Sijtli_ … —respondió igual de sonrojado.

Ambos se mantuvieron en silencio por un par de segundos.

— ¿Qué era lo que hacían? —aquella pregunta hecha con cierta inocencia por parte del rubio casi le ocasiona un infarto al moreno.

—Se… se llama sexo… —respondió a duras penas.

A pesar de ser una persona ilustrada y educada; Iván era como un bebé inocente que desconocía el mundo fuera de esas cuatro paredes y relatos de su madre y hermana mayor y menor.

— ¿Qué es sexo? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

Itzamma se atragantó con su propia saliva, los colores se le subieron al rostro nuevamente.

—Se-sexo… bu-bueno… el sexo es… u-un ritual d-de a-apareamiento.

— ¿Un ritual? ¿Cómo en los ritos mágicos?

—Eh, no —respondió un poco más relajado —. El apareamiento se lleva a cabo entre dos seres del sexo opuesto, es decir un macho y una hembra para engendrar nueva descendencia —explicó —. Aunque; en los humanos; eso puede variar —Iván lo miró confundido —. Hay personas que tienen relaciones solo por el placer.

— ¿El sexo da placer?

—Eh, sí; el sexo es placentero —respondió sonrojado —, pero el sexo sin un sentimiento de por medio es vacío.

— ¿Tú ya has tenido sexo? —si a Itzamma no le había dado un paro cardiaco con la última estaba cerca de suceder.

Itzamma se quedo callado; no iba a confesar su primera experiencia; la cual había sido vacía y por demás errónea.

—N-no… —mintió avergonzado.

Mientras tanto; en el pueblo, un grupo de aldeanos se encontraban reunidos alrededor de un hombre cubierto completamente por gruesas telas negras que solo permitían ver los ojos que mostraban una gran frialdad, pero al mismo tiempo, tenía un toque de dulzura.

— ¡El rey se ha vuelto loco! —chilló una aldeana.

—Mi señor, debemos hacer algo o ese monstruo terminará por matarnos —dijo un hombre de mediana edad, mirando al encapuchado con desesperación.

—Aun no es el momento —dijo el misterioso hombre.

—Pero el hijo del eclipsé nació hace quince años —se quejó una mozuela —. El es la maldición del rey.

—Seguiremos con nuestro plan —habló nuevamente el hombre, ignorando a la mujer.

— ¡Moriremos antes de llevarlo a cabo! —chillo la primera mujer.

—Eso no lo permitiré —sentenció el hombre antes de sacar dos grandes bolsas y entregársela al líder de la aldea —. Una es para que paguen los impuestos y la otra para ustedes —dijo —, repártalas equitativamente.

Los aldeanos se deshacían en alabanzas y elogios para el hombre que una vez mas era su salvador.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Itzamma miraba al príncipe con cierto arrepentimiento; había cometido la indiscreción de preguntarle el motivo por el cual lo llamaban el hijo del eclipse. La respuesta de Iván había sido escueta y melancolía: "por qué estoy maldito".

—En la tribu en la que yo nací; había un anciano jefe que solía decir una cosa: toda bendición que no es aceptada se transforma en una maldición —y agregó inmediatamente al darse cuenta que sus palabras habían vuelto a herir al rubio —, pero no dejará de ser una bendición.

Itzamma dejó escapar un pequeño suspiró al ver que el semblante de Iván no cambiaba, pronunció un: Maktub.

— ¿Qué significa? —preguntó el rubio.

—Tendrías que a ver sido árabe o por lo menos conocer la cultura para comprenderlo —él la comprendía porque vivieron algunos años entre ellos e Ixchel le enseñó sobre ella desde que era muy pequeño por la importancia que tenía para con la alquimia —. La traducción más cercana sería algo como "está escrito" —explicó —. Sijtli solía decirme eso cuando lloraba o estaba triste porque los demás niños no me dejaban jugar con ellos.

Iván cabeceó débilmente.

—¿Sabes? Yo soy considerado un monstruo en el lugar donde nací —comentó débilmente —. Todos decían que yo había nacido de un espíritu. Aunque mi padre y abuelos eran respetados por los jefes tribales por sus conocimientos y capacidad para comprender el lenguaje del mundo —sonrió tristemente —, pero a mí, los niños me odiaban —claro, eso era solo cuando mi padre o abuelos no estaban cerca —. Mi madre murió cuando tenía diez años.

—Lo siento —murmuró débilmente. Itzamma le sonrió ligeramente.

La conversación se volvió más animada. El joven aprendiz le contó sobre su abuelo, quien decía, venía de la "Tierra de los dioses" y viajó por el mundo para descubrir el llamado "santo grial" de los alquimistas: el elixir de la larga vida y la piedra filosofal; muchos años después de su descubrimiento; viajó a la tierras donde el sol nace de las flores, ahí conoció a la persona quien se convertiría en su mujer y la madre de su único hijo: Cintéotl, con los años, él también se volvió un alquimista excepcional –en muchos aspectos mejor que su padre –. Descubriendo lo que su Ixchel había tardado años. Viajaron por algunos años hasta que Cintéotl conoció a alguien de quien se enamoró y con la que tuvo a Itzamma pero que desgraciadamente había fallecido.

Iván escuchó atentamente; no lo admitiría abiertamente pero le agradaba que el joven aprendiz hablara con él de aquella forma, era como si lo considerara un amigo, una persona y no como el monstruo que era.

_Continuará…_


	6. 6 Dai e Iván

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-samao, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, El General Invierno, México, Belarus, Ucrania, entre otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Originalmente este era un fic en conjunto con Kakashi Saori del anime Itzamma, pero ya que Saori no ha dado señales de vida, y no sé como continuarlo con Itzamma he decidido adaptarlo a Hetalia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El jardín de la noche**

**6.- Dai e Iván**

Toris se mantenía en las afueras del poblado, cuando aquél hombre que había ayudado a los aldeanos apareció.

—Toris… —dijo el hombre a modo de saludo.

—Mi señor, si el rey lo descubre podría…

—Si algo me sucediera, otro tomaría mi lugar —lo interrumpió.

—Pero eso podría significar más derramamiento de sangre —protestó el castaño preocupado, ofreciéndole las riendas de uno de los dos caballos que traía.

El hombre se quitó la capucha y el pañuelo que cubría su cabeza y rostro, revelando a un joven hombre de cabellos moreno ceniza, y ojos violeta claro.

—Si yo muero, Iván será rey —dijo seguro de sus palabras, ya que él y su hermano menor eran los únicos hijos varones del General Invierno. Toris miró a su príncipe con preocupación.

—Dudo mucho que su alteza comparta la misma idea.

Sacha no respondió. Él mismo conocía el sentir de su padre con respecto a su hermano.

[Si fuera por él, Iván habría muerto tan pronto nació.]

—Mi padre no vivirá para siempre —Toris asintió, mientras ambos subían a sus caballos. Emprendieron el regreso al palacio, por un camino sólo conocido por ellos, donde la vegetación cubría sus pasos, como tantas veces antes.

En el castillo, ambos alquimistas habían terminado de instalarse, y ya se alistaban para examinar al príncipe, cuando se les fue informado que sería a la reina y no al rubio a quien tendrían que auscultar. A Cintéotl aquello le pareció extraño, ciertamente había notado una singular palidez en su majestad (aunque no tanta como la del menor de sus hijos), pero no pensó que fuese tan serio como para requerir de sus atenciones.

Las cosas en ese reino eran más complicadas y peligrosas de lo que podrían imaginar.

— ¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó Cintéotl, tocando a las puertas de los aposentos reales.

—Pasé —ordenó la femenina voz de la reina. Cintéotl entró, seguido muy de cerca por su padre. Encontraron a la mujer recostada en su cama, muy pálida y cansada, quien apenas se movió para recibirlos.

—No se moleste, Su Majestad—pidió el alquimista, preocupado por el semblante de Catalina.

—Al contrario—la mujer esbozó una débil sonrisa—, es un placer poder platicar con alguien más que no sea mi marido.

— ¿Acaso no ha visto a sus hijos?—preguntó Ixchel, pensando en lo malagradecidos que podían ser los vástagos, y confiando en que Cintéotl se quedara a su lado para cuidarle en los últimos días de su vejez; aunque probablemente sus habilidades harían que fuera al revés.

—Es que mi marido…—murmuró la débil mujer— no es que él no quiera, es que cree que es lo mejor para mí—añadió, intentando justificar torpemente la conducta del rey.

Cintéotl sólo le dedico una amarga sonrisa antes de comenzar a revisarla, y pensó que tal vez todas las cosas que su hijo Itzamma creía sobre la crueldad del rey, eran ciertas.

En una oscura y lúgubre estancia, que probablemente eran las mazmorras del castillo, se encontraba el rey sentado en un hermoso sillón; a decir verdad, era el único asiento decente que había en aquella mazmorra, olvidada por la mano de Dios. A su lado se encontraba su hermano; y frente a ellos un hombre, que usaba antifaz y una capa con capucha, protegiendo completamente su identidad.

Winter siempre repartía órdenes nuevas, mandatos para los aldeanos cada vez más crueles; pero que por razones que el rey no conocía, por más severas que se volvían las nuevas leyes, los aldeanos simplemente no cedían, cada vez avanzando más, acercándose; pronto no podría detenerlos. Por eso, se vio obligado –aunque no es que él no lo disfrutara–, a utilizar medidas más interesantes, como Winter las llamaba. Entre esas medidas, estaba el miedo por supuesto.

Y no había nadie mejor para ayudarle que Sadiq, su súbdito más fiel. Además de sus nuevos huéspedes, los famosos alquimistas de tierras lejanas, que estaban demasiado ocupados con su inútil hijo menor como para notar lo que estaba sucediendo en torno a ellos.

—Espero que me hayas entendido bien, Sadiq —dijo el rey en voz baja, como si temiera que alguien lograra escucharlo.

—A la perfección, mi Señoría, esos aldeanos pagarán caro su insolencia—respondió el hombre, haciendo exageradas e hipócritas reverencias.

—También quiero que controles a Toris —añadió Dai, frunciendo el ceño—. Con un susto será más que suficiente, sólo quiero asegurarme que no se atreva a desafiar a su majestad nuevamente.

— ¿Y qué hay de sus hijos? —preguntó interesado Sadiq, que ya estaba tan inclinado sobre el rey que casi podía besarle los pies

— ¿Mis hijos? —Interrogó Winter, antes de soltar una enorme carcajada— Por ellos no hay que preocuparse. Sacha está lo suficientemente unido a mí, Natasha se divierte lo suficiente torturando aldeanos como para importarle otra cosa, Yaketerina está más preocupada por Catalina que lo que pasa a su alrededor, mientras que Iván es demasiado débil, a decir verdad —agregó con malicia—. No creo que resista la muerte de su madre.

— ¿La reina Catalina…? —susurró esta vez Sadiq confundido, pero el rey le quitó importancia al asunto con un movimiento de la mano.

—Mis antepasados no forjaron este reino con sentimentalismos, esta monarquía es y será mía, para siempre.

De nuevo soltó una gélida carcajada, que inundó la estancia. Sadiq también sonrió, mirando interesado al rey, con un brillo cruel en los ojos.

Iván observaba distraído por la ventana de su habitación. Hacía un par de horas que Itzamma había salido en busca de su abuelo, y no había vuelto aún. Aunque al principio le había costado trabajo reconocerlo, el moreno le caía muy bien; era diferente a las personas que conocía, como su madre y sus hermanos. Itzamma lo había visitado, estaba alejado de los prejuicios que lo habían rodeado desde que tenía memoria. Con él se sentía libre de toda maldición y murmuraciones; le gustaba escuchar las historias que el joven alquimista le contaba cuando se sentía de mejor humor (que era generalmente cuando no había visto a su abuelo por varios días), sobre las tierras lejanas que había visitado. Simplemente, con Itzamma se sentía bien.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse con un potente rechinido, y sin siquiera mirar antes de hablar, sonrió del lado.

—Iván creía que Itzamma se había perdido en un pasillo, da—dijo con burla infantil.

— ¿A quién se supone que llamas "Itzamma"?—preguntó Dai fríamente, ya de por sí siendo gélido.

—Tío —exclamó el muchacho sorprendido, y sólo tal vez un poco decepcionado —Iván creía que eras Itzamma, da.

—Así que ahora Itzamma— Dai pronunció aquel nombre, con tanto desprecio que a Iván le sorprendió que no escupiera veneno al decirlo—. ¿Ese alquimista es más importante que yo, sobrino?…

—Iván nunca dijo eso —intentó defenderse Iván, pero por más que su propio tío intentara contenerse, la ira lo invadió. Y sin detenerse un poco a pensarlo, levantó el brazo, y estuvo a punto de cruzarle la cara al menor.

Se detuvo al ver la expresión de Iván, fría pero temerosa.

—Lo lamento—se disculpó, abrazándolo con fuerza hacia su cuerpo—. Temo que alguien quiera separarme de ti.

—Nadie va a hacerlo, da—aseguró Iván abrazándose también al mayor.

—Claro que no, Iván—dijo cariñosamente—yo me aseguraré de ello.

Por alguna razón, el menor temió las palabras de su tío; jamás le había escuchado tan enojado… tan diferente a él.

—_Tío… ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?_ —pensó Iván sin atreverse a preguntar.

Itzamma suspiró pesadamente, hacía horas que buscaba a su padre y abuelo, sin haber logrado encontrarlos. Por el contrario, se había topado con Toris, quien le informó que ambos alquimistas se encontraban en los aposentos de la reina.

Algunos lo llamaban intuición, los alquimistas el lenguaje del mundo, sea cual fuese el nombre que le dieran. Itzamma estaba seguro que había algo malo en todo lo que ocurría en ese reino. Agradeció a Toris por la información y se fue rumbo a los aposentos del menor de los príncipes. Después iría a ver a su padre y abuelo.

Al llegar se percató que la puerta estaba ligeramente abierta; dejó los libros que traía en el suelo y abría un poco más la portilla, sólo lo suficiente para espiar en el interior sin ser visto. Lo que vio lo dejó en shock y lleno de ira. Adentro, el hermano del rey abrazaba a Iván y lo besaba con pasión y lujuria, sin llegar más allá de eso.

—No soy quién para juzgar —se dijo mentalmente, sintiendo un agudo dolor en el corazón.

No era tanto el hecho de ver a dos parientes tan cercanos besándose de esa forma tan… íntima; después de todo él era un alquimista, y conocía a muchas personas en Egipto que se casaban con personas de su misma sangre.

"_No es lo mismo"_ —aquella voz en su cabeza repetía incesantemente esas mismas palabras. Tenía razón, por alguna razón era diferente. Tomó los pesados libros, e hizo todo el ruido posible para que la pareja se separase.

—Majestad —habló el joven moreno con cierto rencor; tenía tantos deseos de golpearlo, pero no podía… no debía.

—Aprendiz —pronuncio con veneno — ¿Qué hace aquí? Debería estar con los otros dos.

—Su excelencia, el rey encomendó otra diligencia para mi padre y abuelo —respondió con igual tono.

Ambos parecían dos cobras erguidas y listas para lanzarse veneno. Itzamma sabía que no debía provocar ningún conflicto con Dai, así que valiéndose de todo su autocontrol —y sobre todo haciendo a un lado su orgullo— desvió la mirada, y se dirigió al escritorio para dejar ahí su carga.

—Su Ilustrísima, no debe preocuparse por el príncipe Iván –habló nuevamente, esta vez sin mirarlo —. Su distinguidísimo hermano me ha encomendado el honor y privilegio de tratar a Su Excelencia, el príncipe.

— ¿Qué, un simple aprendiz se encargará de mi sobrino? ¡Qué insulto! —espetó con veneno.

—Le aseguro que estoy calificado para cumplir con mis obligaciones.

Dai apretó los dientes y puños con molestia, se despidió de su sobrino y miró con odio al moreno antes de irse, pues no le convenía matar al alquimista frente a los ojos de Iván; y si se quedaba más tiempo, eso era lo que sucedería.

Itzamma dejó escapar un ligero suspiro; quizás cometido una reverenda estupidez. Dejó escapar unas cuantas maldiciones en un extraño idioma; definitivamente había sacado el carácter de su madre.

—Te traje algunos libros —habló el moreno después de un minuto de silencio —, estoy seguro que jamás los habías leído o escuchado de ellos.

Iván se acerco para tomar los libros que el moreno le ofrecía; era cierto, jamás había visto compendios como esos. Eran textos extraños. Hablaban de dragones, reyes y hechiceros, pero el príncipe no lograba comprender y eso le frustraba. Sin embargo, había una idea que parecía repetirse incesantemente en cada uno de ellos: las maldiciones.

En uno de los libros, él descubrió que mucho tiempo atrás había vivido una joven nacida durante un eclipse, y fue considerada maldita por los dioses; conoció un hechicero, quien la liberó y se casó con ella.

[Las maldiciones son —por lo regular— fenómenos naturales que ocurren en cierto momento o lugar, que después son interpretadas por la gente como obras de algún dios maligno, pero no dejaban de ser simples coincidencia…]

— ¿Itzamma no cree en las maldiciones? —cuestionó Iván. El joven alquimista se encogió de hombros — ¿Itzamma no es un alquimista?

— Ellos estudian ciencia, y entienden el lenguaje del mundo —dijo tranquilo.

—Si se instruyen, ¿cómo es que todos sus libros están plagados de símbolos y palabras mágicas, da? —cuestionó el rubio, ocasionando un risilla por parte del moreno.

—Eres igual a Alfred —aquél nombre había salido con tanta naturalidad y añoranza, que por alguna razón el rubio sintió como si una aguja se clavara en su pecho, oprimiéndolo hasta al punto de no poder respirar. — Es mi amigo de la infancia —continuó hablando, sin percatarse de la expresión del príncipe —. Un "maldecido" como yo.

—Iván creyó que Itzamma no creía en las maldiciones, da —habló el príncipe con sorna, ocasionado una sonrisa triste en el alquimista.

—Hay muchos tipos de maldiciones… —habló con parsimonia —unas son ciertas y otras no, pero todas causan dolor y sufrimiento a quienes deben cargar con ellas.

Iván no pudo estar más de acuerdo con aquellas palabras; ahora más que nunca se sentía cerca del moreno. El hijo del Sol había venido para salvar al hijo de la Luna, como un caballero medieval que busca rescatar a la damisela en peligro.

Continuará…

Hola gente! Espero les gustara el capitulo y también quiero aprovechar para invitarlos a mi foro de rol "Los doce reinos" que es de Hetalia!

http : / / thetwelvekingdoms . mi – foro . net / forum


	7. 7 Prisionero de la luna

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-samao, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, El General Invierno, México, Belarus, Ucrania, España, Inglaterra, Francia entre otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Originalmente este era un fic en conjunto con Hatake Saori del anime Naruto, pero ya que Saori no ha dado señales de vida, y no sé como continuarlo con Naruto he decidido adaptarlo a Hetalia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El jardín de la noche**

**7.- Prisionero de la luna **

Ixchel y Cintéotl estaban desconcertados con la enfermedad de la reina; era extraño y muy confuso. Las dolencias de la monarca parecían ser solo causadas por extraños síntomas y por una aguda desnutrición pero ello no era posible en un miembro de la nobleza, algunos otros síntomas parecían causados por un agente externo: una planta que el mayor de los alquimistas conocía bien.

— ¿Belladona? —cuestionó Cintéotl a su padre — ¿Crees que alguien esté envenenando a la reina?

—Si es así lo más seguro es que estén utilizando algún otro veneno en conjunto con ese, pues no todos los síntomas son de esa toxina —explicó el alquimista.

—Si eso es cierto. ¿Crees que sea obra del rey? —cuestionó el moreno. Ixchel se encogió de hombros.

—De ahora en más; si vamos a hablar de nuestras sospechas hagámoslo en nuestro idioma madre —dijo Ixchel. Cintéotl asintió con la cabeza, lo mejor era mantenerse alerta y evitar –de ser posible–, cualquier problema.

Iván había encontrado el gusto por aquellos libros de leyendas y reyes; de amores que parecían imposibles pero que siempre terminaban en un final feliz.

En esos libros encontró palabras desconocidas para él: amistad, cariño paterno, pero sobre todo, el amor.

—El amor es un sentimiento muy complicado y complejo —dijo el alquimista, internamente triste por del rubio —. Se podrían escribir cientos y cientos de libros tan solo con el significado del amor y jamás se llegaría a expresarlo completamente.

Iván se mantuvo en su lugar tratando de comprender lo que el moreno le decía. Esa cosa llamada amor era rara y extraña para él y no lograba asimilarlo.

—Mi ilamatl suele decir que el amor es el más hermoso sentimiento que puede existir —continuó con una sonrisa —, sí amas estás completo y puedes ser feliz.

— ¿Tú te has enamorado? —preguntó Iván, sintiéndose un poco molesto al notar el sonrojo en el moreno a causa de su repentina pregunta.

Inconscientemente, recordó a un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules.

—Creí estarlo… una vez —aquella afirmación hizo que el corazón de Iván (por alguna razón que desconocía), le doliera como si alguien lo hubiera atravesado con una espada.

—Era el hijo de un noble que nos invito a su castillo pues amaba la alquimia y deseaba conocer a mi ilamatl—suspiró —…Alfred. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que sólo lo veía como a una muy buena amigo.

Iván no dijo nada, tan sólo clavó su vista en el libro que tenía entre las manos.

— ¿Y tú? ¿Te has enamorado? —lo interrogó Itzamma. Iván negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podría saber si estaba enamorado si no conocía ese sentimiento?

Itzamma se alegró interiormente por alguna razón que no entendía se acercó al rubio y besó su cabeza como solía hacer su hermano con él cuando lucía triste, sin embargo aquel inocente acto ocasionó que el rubio se alejara ligeramente de él y le mirara confundido.

—Lo siento —se disculpó apenado —. Mi padre suele hacer eso conmigo cuando me ponía triste —explicó —. Madre también lo hacía —dijo con cierta melancolía.

— ¿Lo hacía? —preguntó sintiéndose también triste, por alguna razón que no comprendía.

—Mi… madre murió; era muy pequeño, así que no le recuerdo —respondió con una sonrisa triste. El silencio reinó en la habitación después de eso, hasta que el mismo moreno lo rompió.

—El sol se metió hace algunas horas —comentó —. ¿Quieres ir a caminar? —Iván asintió con la cabeza; estaba sorprendido del cambio tan drástico que había tenido el alquimista quien ahora le mostraba una dulce y hermosa sonrisa. Era sin duda una persona extraña pero especial.

La luna mostraba su máximo esplendor aquella noche; se veía más grande y hermosa de lo normal, incluso las estrellas parecían más brillantes. Cómo si conspiraban para agradar a la pareja.

— ¡El conejo de la luna se ve más lindo ésta noche! —dijo el moreno como un niño en una dulcería.

¿Conejo en la luna? ¡Era cierto! En la luna había un conejo dibujado. El rubio nunca se había detenido a ver tan obvia cosa; siempre que veía la luna se imaginaba que era el sol y la oscuridad del cielo eran reemplazados por un hermoso azul claro: dorado y azul…

— ¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó Itzamma con preocupación — ¿Quieres que regresemos al castillo?

—No —respondió secamente sin despegar la mirada de la perla celestial.

—Por lo visto te gusta mucho la luna —comentó con una dulce sonrisa.

—No… sólo me recuerda que soy su prisionero —respondió sin darse cuenta. Itzamma lo miró atentamente, antes de soltar un bufido de indignación.

—No entiendo por qué dices eso. Las personas sólo somos prisioneras de nuestros propios temores —añadió Itzamma muy serio.

El príncipe también lo observó, nunca había pasado por su cabeza algo cómo lo que le acababa de decir al moreno. Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez no estaba condenado a vivir atrapado en las tinieblas como su padre lo había ordenado.

—Itzamma dice cosas muy inteligentes, da —dijo Iván con una sonrisa inocente que el joven alquimista tomó como burlona, y enseguida comenzó a gritarle toda la variedad de insultos que conocía.

Iván solamente reía, ignorando al moreno, mientras paseaba por el hermoso jardín, donde crecían una infinidad de variedad de flores y arbustos, la mayoría solamente los había visto en dibujos en los libros que su hermano Sacha o su tío le daban, pero no era lo mismo ver ilustraciones que poder caminar junto a ellos; poder sentirlos y olerlos…

—Este lugar es precioso —comentó Itzamma, quien ya había controlado sus ímpetus adolescentes y caminaba junto a Iván, mirando con detalle todo lo que había alrededor. —El desierto es tan diferente de este lugar. Hay tanta vida y colores.

Iván asintió, sabiendo a lo que se refería, porque a pesar de que aquel era su hogar, nunca lo había visto bajo esa nueva luz que acababa de aparecer, una luz que parecía tener ojos rubí.

Un grito ahogado sobresaltó a ambos jóvenes. En un lugar un poco apartado del jardín, dos extrañas y curiosas personas se encontraban discutiendo, gritando entre ellos, señalando un extraño círculo en el suelo.

— ¡Te lo advertí Arthur! —exclamó furioso uno de los individuos. —Te dije que esto no era más que tonterías; ¡mon Dieu! Casi dañas mi túnica.

—¡Si tú no estuvieras tratando de meterme mano a cada momento; el ritual habría salido bien! —gritó Arthur enojado empuñando una hoz. —Stupid perverted wine.

— Sé muy bien que te gusta que te de mi amour —respondió lanzando besos al aire y guiñándole el ojo a su compañero.

Itzamma los reconoció en ese instante, mientras ellos seguían discutiendo. Especialmente el que era acosado por el pervertido, quién en su primer tour por el castillo le causó tal impresión que tuvo que ir a meterse en la primera puerta que encontró abierta.

—Ven, vamos a conocerlos —pidió el moreno, jalando de la mano del otro, que no parecía tan convencido de mezclarse con gente que no conocía —. Ellos también viven en tu castillo.

Iván aún no creía que fuera buena idea ir con aquella gente, pero como de todas formas a Itzamma no le importaban mucho sus objeciones. Se vio arrastrado hasta aquel par de individuos por el alquimista moreno, que parecían estar a punto de sacarse los ojos.

— ¡Ahora mismo verás bastardo! ¡Te maldeciré con mis grandiosos poderes! —gritaba Arthur mientras reía de forma macabra.

— Vamos mon cherry se que deseas recibir mi amour—exclamó Francis antes de ver a Itzamma y Iván aproximarse. —Espera Arthur, tenemos visitas.

Arthur levantó la vista, aún más enojado y preparándose para soltar un golpe con su enorme hoz a quién intentara acercársele, cuando distinguió al joven príncipe.

—Su majestad —saludó e hizo una profunda reverencia —; espero que no los hayamos importunado con nuestra vil presencia.

Iván no respondió, sólo los miró con extrañeza, como si en vez de un par de súbditos que dedicaban sus noches a practicar ritos satánicos se trataran de unos simples vendedores de seguros.

— ¿Hacen magia?—preguntó Itzamma curioso.

—Lo intentábamos —aclaró Arthur, suspirando con resignación. —Pero éste idiota se la pasa interrumpiéndome.

Itzamma, a quién nadie había invitado, ya estaba revolviendo entre los frascos con dudosos contenidos que tenían aquellos dos. Para entonces, Iván ya se había sentado sobre una capa que Francis le había ofrecido amablemente, y éste y Arthur se habían acomodado a ambos lados de Iván para ver atentamente lo que hacía el joven alquimista.

Itzamma comenzó a revolver algunos polvos que posteriormente lanzó al aire y estos inmediatamente comenzaron a crear formas. Primero un pájaro de llamas plateados, que volaba alrededor de sus espectadores, hermoso y altivo; después escenificó algunas escenas del desierto con las tormentas de arena, sus oasis, que parecían tan reales como si estuvieran ahí mismo; después un extraño paisaje de vegetación y raras pirámides como nunca antes habían visto; el hogar natal de Itzamma y su familia. Finalmente, creó una hermosa figura de una serpiente de plumaje multicolor que voló alrededor de los tres espectadores antes de elevarse en el cielo y desaparecer dejando una estela de luces a su paso.

—Magia… —murmuró Iván asombrado. Itzamma le miró sonriendo y respondió de forma radiante:

—No, alquimia.

Para cuando el espectáculo de figuras terminó, Arthur y Francis habían terminado de pelear y ahora aplaudían como niños pequeños, pero comenzaban a anunciarse los primeros vestigios del sol.

De regreso al castillo, los rayos del astro rey ya eran suficientes como para que Iván tuviera que cubrirse la cara con ambos brazos.

— ¿Estás bien?—preguntó Itzamma un tanto alarmado, pero el joven príncipe se limitó a dar una seca cabezada, demasiado orgulloso como para admitir que sentía la piel arderle.

Cuando llegaron a sus aposentos. Iván no pudo más: tuvo que arrastrarse hasta su cama, apoyado en Itzamma, que no encontraba que hacer para mejorar el estado del príncipe.

—Todo va a estar bien—afirmó con voz temblorosa, antes de que Iván se desplomara en sus brazos.

Y cómo si las cosas no pudieran empeorar, la puerta se abrió y entró Dai, que al ver la escena, emitió un rugido de furia. Itzamma ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de reaccionar cuando Dai le propinó un fuerte golpe en el rostro que lo hizo caer al suelo con el labio roto.

—Lárgate —rugió el noble.

—No lo haré —habló Itzamma levantándose del suelo para encarar al noble quien lo miraba con un odio que jamás creyó posible en un humano —. Debo ayudarlo…

— ¡Iván está así por tu culpa! —un nuevo golpe le fue propinado al moreno esta vez en el estómago haciéndolo caer de rodillas y sacándole el aire; lo golpeó repetidamente pero Itzamma no respondió uno solo de los golpes o insultos. El joven alquimista yacía en el suelo semiinconsciente, su labio estaba roto y su rostro algo hinchado. Dai lo observaba erguido. Su respiración era pesada y sus nudillos estaban cubiertos por un poco de sangre.

—Regresaré en un momento —le dijo a un inconsciente Iván antes de besar ligeramente sus labios e ir en busca de los alquimistas quienes habían quedado a cargo de la salud de su sobrino y quienes debían responder por lo sucedido.

Mientras tanto el rey se encontraba sentado plácidamente en su trono; a su lado se encontraba Sacha y frente a ellos un joven moreno y ojos verdes. Su nombre era Antonio Carriedo.

—Yo lo llevaré con los alquimistas; si me lo permite padre—dijo Sacha al General Invierno quien hizo un movimiento con la mano dando su consentimiento.

Sacha y Antonio hicieron una reverencia antes de salir. En uno de los pasillos se toparon con el Dai quien parecía una bestia enfurecida.

— ¿Le sucede algo tío? —cuestionó Sacha pues el mayor había chocado con él.

— ¿Dónde está tu padre? —lo interrogó ignorando olímpicamente al moreno y a la pregunta de su sobrino.

—En la sala del trono —respondió Sacha.

Dai se alejó de ellos sin despedirse. Antonio frunció el ceño; estaba acostumbrado a la calidez y amabilidad de la corte española que era tan diferente a ese reino frío y lúgubre que parecía haber salido de alguna historia de terror.

—Vaya actitud —masculló Antonio cruzándose de brazos.

—Mi tío no suele ser así; algo debe estar perturbándolo —lo disculpó Sacha. Antonio se encogió de hombros; a él no le interesaba el comportamiento de aquel tipo, lo único que quería era ver a Cintéotl y a Itzamma.

—Disculpe mi atrevimiento… ¿Por qué busca a los alquimistas? —preguntó Sacha cambiando radicalmente el tema. Antonio sonrió antes de responder.

— ¿Cómo está Iván? —le preguntó Itzamma a su padre quien estaba ocupado curando sus heridas.

—Bien —respondió secamente mientras vendaba el hombro del menor —. Tienes suerte de tener sólo unas cuantas contusiones y un hombro dislocado —dijo en tono molesto —. ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

—Ya te lo dije padre —respondió el joven mirando al rubio que descansaba plácidamente siendo atendido por el alquimista mayor.

— ¡Pero Itzamma!

—Déjale en paz Cintéotl —habló Ixchel con voz neutra —, si no desea dar explicaciones no tienes por qué obligarlo.

—Pero nantli… —intentó protestar el aludido.

—Según recuerdo tú hiciste lo mismo por cierto joven.

Aquel comentario ocasionó que Cintéotl se atragantara con su propia saliva y que Itzamma se riera entrecortado a causa del dolor que le causaban sus heridas.

—Sijtli, ¿Cómo sigue Iván? —le preguntó el menor. El alquimista le aseguró que el joven príncipe se encontraba bien; sólo tenía algunas quemaduras leves causadas por el sol pero nada que el ungüento correcto no pudiera solucionar; en poco tiempo el rubio estaría como nuevo.

Dai estaba furioso con su hermano a quien simplemente no le había importado que Iván hubiese estado a punto de morir por causa de las imprudencias del aprendiz de alquimista; todo lo contrario, parecía haberse alegrado con ese hecho. Tan sólo le había dicho que seguramente había sido un accidente y que se comportara acorde a su título de nobleza.

—Ya me las pagará ese aprendiz —musitó con odio contenido.

_Continuará…_


	8. Piadosa mentira

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-samao, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, El General Invierno, México, Belarus, Ucrania, España, Inglaterra, Francia entre otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Originalmente este era un fic en conjunto con Hatake Saori del anime Naruto, pero ya que Saori no ha dado señales de vida, y no sé como continuarlo con Naruto he decidido adaptarlo a Hetalia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El jardín de la noche**

**Capítulo 8 Piadosa mentira**

Iván estaba sentado en su cama. Triste. Ya no podía mirar por la ventana, pues la habían tapizado después de que se puso tan enfermo; luego de esa noche, dejó de ver el sol, de hecho, le fueron arrebatados ambos soles…

— ¡Quiero entrar a verlo! —gritó Itzamma, pero Dai y su guardia lo rechazaban cada vez que intentaba acercarse. —¡Sólo quiero saber si está bien! —gritó de nuevo, y se empujó contra ellos, pero él era considerablemente más pequeño, de modo que dé un único golpe lo mandaron lejos.

—Está muy mal —mintió Dai, pues acababa de ver a su sobrino y ya lucía mucho mejor. —Todo es gracias a ti.

—No era mi intención —chilló Itzamma intentando contener sus ganas de ir y pegarle un puñetazo a Dai —, yo no pensé que las cosas fueran a ponerse así.

Dai le lanzó una mirada de superioridad, acababa de tener una idea, un plan para separar a ese moreno molesto de Iván para siempre.

—Ese es tu problema, Xocoyotzīn —comentó con frialdad —. Nunca piensas lo que haces, no eres más que un chiquillo ruidoso que no para de fastidiarle la vida a Iván.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! —gritó Itzamma enojado —Yo no soy una molestia.

— ¿Seguro? —preguntó Dai desdeñoso —Entonces, ¿porqué Iván ha dado órdenes para que no se te permita verlo más?

Itzamma se quedó pasmado y dejo de forcejear con el enorme guardia. Aquello no podía ser cierto, Iván era su amigo, su amigo verdadero, no podía hacerlo a un lado de aquella manera.

—Mentira —rugió Itzamma —. Nosotros somos amigos, nosotros…

— ¿Amigos?—preguntó Dai sarcásticamente —No me hagas reír, ¿de verdad crees que un príncipe iba a querer ser amigo de un plebeyo venido de tierras desconocidas?

— ¡Eres un imbécil! —finalmente explotó el moreno, y sin detenerse un momento a pensar en lo que hacía, le dio un fuerte puñetazo directo al rostro del mayor. Dai cayó, sobándose la mandíbula con los ojos enormemente abiertos de la sorpresa, jamás pensó que ese simple campesino se atrevería a pegarle.

— ¡Deja en paz a mi sobrino y regresa por donde viniste con tus truquitos de magia! —gritó Dai y le saltó encima al moreno, generando una pequeña pero ardua pelea frente a la habitación de Iván

Dai era físicamente más grande que Itzamma, pero éste tenía tal determinación por ver a Iván; por ello luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, mientras el guardia los observaba indeciso, sin saber si entrometerse o no en la pelea.

En ese momento, Sacha iba llegando con los alimentos de Iván, pero al ver semejante espectáculo, lanzó la bandeja al suelo y se enzarzó en la pelea con la intención de separarlos.

— ¡Es suficiente! —ordenó apartando a Itzamma de su tío. Estaba muy sorprendido de ver al joven alquimista enfrascado en una pelea con Dai. —Por favor Itzamma, ¿Qué diría tu padre si te ve así? —Sacha se había hecho amigo de los tres alquimista y los apreciaba mucho, en especial al menor y no quería que éste fuese condenado por atacar a un noble. El moreno no dijo nada, pero le dirigió una mirada llena de odio a Dai y se fue a paso apresurado, perdiéndose entre los innumerables pasillos del hermoso palacio.

— ¡Sacha! —gritó Dai colérico por la interrupción. —No quiero que vuelvas a meterte en una de mis peleas.

—Lo siento tío; pero no creo que el agarrarte a puños con un mozuelo en mitad del pasillo sea la conducta de alguien de tu posición.

Dai lo miró furaco, ¿cómo se atrevía ése mocoso a hablarle así? Gruño por lo bajo. Ordenó a su sobrino y al guardia retirarse; necesitaba calmarse y el único que podía quitarle todo ese malestar era Iván.

Sacha suspiró pesadamente pero asintió con la cabeza. Él y el guardia se retiraron para dejar solo a Dai quien sonrió complacido. A pesar de que en algún momento considero al moreno alquimista como un peligroso rival, ahora estaba seguro de que sería muy sencillo separarlo de su sobrino, solamente hacía falta envenenar a ambos lo suficiente contra el otro. Sabía que Itzamma no lo soportaba, pero era lo suficientemente ingenuo como para caer en sus provocaciones, mientras que Iván creería ciegamente en todo lo que le dijera.

— ¿No ha venido Itzamma?—preguntó Iván al ver a su tío entrar a la habitación.

—No —mintió Dai, con mucha tranquilidad. Años de experiencia lo habían convertido en un maestro en el arte del engaño. —La verdad, es que dudo bastante que él vaya a aparecerse por aquí.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Iván dedicándole una mirada desoladora, como la de un niño extraviado.

—Él es una persona sana, Iván—dijo Dai acariciando con ternura el rostro de su sobrino —, no está dispuesto a renunciar a su vida solo para cuidarte—añadió señalando a la ventana. Iván sintió que sus ojos se inundaran, no podía creer lo que su tío le decía, y sin embargo… Itzamma no la había ido visitar una sola vez.

—Por favor vete —le pidió a Dai, que sonrió con disimulo y se aproximó a él para abrazarlo.

—Tienes que entenderlo —susurró a su oído —. Yo, soy el único que te quiere.

Iván asintió débilmente antes de sepultarse entre las sábanas. Dai sonrió con satisfacción, su plan estaba funcionando mejor de lo que pensaba; Iván pronto olvidaría a ese molesto moreno y todo volvería a la normalidad.

Itzamma se encontraba sentado en el suelo con cara de pocos amigos. Frente a él se encontraba Antonio quien lo miraba expectante. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra después de que Itzamma terminara de contar lo acontecido con Dai.

— ¡Di algo! —le exigió Itzamma.

—Era de esperarse que el engreído del príncipe mayor de dijera eso —dijo Antonio cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —lo cuestionó el joven alquimista confundido.

—Por lo que me cuentas. Es él quien no quiere que veas a su sobrino —opinó acariciándose la barbilla en una pose pensativa.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro? —como respuesta. Antonio le dio un beso en la cabeza.

—Tal vez tú seas un experto en alquimia y todo eso, pero yo soy tu "madre" y una madre siempre sabe, fusososos —comentó con cierto tono de superioridad.

Itzamma dejó escapar un pesado suspiro. Antonio volvió a hablar:

— ¿Dices que el tipo orgulloso y bastardo; te dijo que su sobrino no quería verte? —Itzamma asintió.

—Pero no lo creo —aseguró el menor.

— ¿Por qué no? —lo cuestionó Antonio. —Seria natural. Tú eres solo el hijo de un alquimista y un plebeyo español, nacido y criado en tierras desconocidas, ocultas para la mayoría. Él un miembro de la nobleza —comentó encogiéndose de hombros —; ellos suelen aburrirse rápido de sus juguetes.

— ¡Iván no es así! —gritó molesto —Iván es mi amigo… lo sé, lo vi en sus ojos y en sus sonrisas, incluso cuando me insultaba… ¡Él en verdad era sincero! —Antonio sonrió, tal parecía que su pequeño sentía algo más que simple amistad por el joven príncipe. — Se que ese maldito miente, ¡estoy seguro! —gritó enfurecido.

—Quizás —repuso Antonio —. Lo cierto es que si a ti te hizo dudar, lo más seguro es que…

—Si le dijo a Iván lo mismo que a mí. Él probablemente si le crea —resolvió asustado —. _Nantli_, necesito de tu ayuda.

— ¿Mi ayuda? —repitió confundido —¿Cómo podría ayudarte?

—Necesito entrar a la habitación de Iván pero para eso tengo que burlar la vigilancia.

Antonio por poco se va de espaldas, ¿Qué demonios estaría maquinando esa perversa mentecilla? Conociendo lo mucho que Itzamma se parecía a Ixchel; podría asegurar que nada bueno.

— ¿Me ayudaras? —preguntó mirándolo con ojitos de borrego degollado. Antonio suspiró derrotado.

— ¿Por qué no le dices a Ixchel o a tu padre? —le sugirió. La cabeza de la familia Xocoyotzīn quería tanto a Itzamma que le solapaba todas sus locuras, por más pequeñas que estas fueran.

— _Nantli_…—se quejó el menor —. Por favor.

— ¿Qué quieres que haga? —preguntó resignado antes de terminar en el suelo a causa del joven quien se había lanzado contra él para abrazarlo — ¡Itzamma! —chilló de dolor y sorpresa.

— ¡Eres el menor _Nantli_! —exclamó Itzamma emocionado. Antonio tan sólo suspiró pesadamente.

La salud de Iván no era muy buena, su cuerpo se debilitaba pues casi no se alimentaba; ni siquiera salía de su cama. El príncipe se había encerrado en el mundo que el moreno le había mostrado; un mundo de hechiceros, bujas malvadas, hadas, princesas, maldiciones y finales felices.

Dai estaba preocupado por Iván, en los últimos tres días casi no había probado bocado y no se despegaba de aquellos malditos libros que el aprendiz le había dejado.

—Sí esto continua así, el príncipe podría morir —dijo Toris con preocupación —. Por favor, su alteza permita que Itzamma lo visite…

— ¡De ninguna manera! —dijo furibundo —Ese mozalbete no ha hecho más que traer problemas.

—Pero hace feliz al príncipe…

—Es sólo un capricho, ya se le pasara —Toris no estaba de acuerdo pero, ¿Qué podía hace él? Sólo rogar a Dios por la salud de su príncipe.

Antonio tenía un tic en el ojo observando a Itzamma terminar la última bomba de humo.

—En verdad estás demente —comentó el mayor después de escuchar el plan de su lunático hijo.

—Estoy seguro que funcionara, por favor confía en mí —Antonio suspiró pesadamente; definitivamente Itzamma había sacado el carácter de Ixchel.

El plan de Itzamma consistía en llamar la atención de uno de los guardias valiéndose de algunos trucos heredados por su abuelo y hacerlo dormir, mientras Antonio distraía al otro para que el menor pudiera entrar a los aposentos del príncipe.

— ¿Por qué no simplemente lanzas eso y dejas a los dos inconscientes? —lo cuestionó Antonio preocupado.

—Por que el humo podría entrar a la habitación de Iván —respondió —. Por favor _Nantli_, necesito verlo y saber si se encuentra bien.

—Tienes suerte de ser tan adorable, de lo contrarió no te ayudaría en esta locura, fusosososo —dijo Antonio abrazando a Itzamma y tallando su mejilla contra la de su hijo.

Las dos guardias se encontraban sentados en pequeños e incómodos banquillos, a cada lado de la puerta, apoyados en sus fieles lanzas. Un fuerte ruido proveniente del más oscuro pasillo los puso en alerta.

—Yo iré —dijo un guardia al otro.

—Bien —respondió su compañero dejando que el otro se fuera a investigar.

El guardia caminó cauteloso, adentrándose en la profunda oscuridad, un extraño olor invadió sus sentidos y después… nada.

—H-Hola —dijo Antonio con cierto nerviosismo. Sudo frío el sentir el afilado acero de la lanza en su cuello.

—Está prohibido que se acerquen a este lugar —siseó el guardia.

—L-Lo si-ento —se disculpó nervioso —. Mi… nombre es… Antonio …

— ¡¿Eres uno de los alquimistas? —exclamó afirmando aun mas su lanza —El príncipe a dado órdenes de no permitir el paso al más joven de ustedes.

— ¡Te equivocas! —chilló sudando frío — Yo no soy alquimista; soy un simple ciudadano español.

—No mientas… se le ha visto en compañía de los alquimistas —dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

— ¡No soy alquimista! —gritó desesperado. Ése tipo era un terco —Soy Antonio Fernández Carriedo. Es cierto que he estado en compañía de la familia Xocoyotzīn ya que ellos son como mi familia pero yo nada tengo que ver con su labor como alquimistas.

Antonio suspiró aliviado cuando la lanza fue retirada de su garganta.

—Si no eres un alquimista —comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo con seriedad — ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buscaba a mi … a Cintéotl Xocoyotzīn —corrigió —, pero creo que me perdí.

—Los alquimistas ni siquiera se encuentran en esta ala —dijo con desconfianza.

—Por eso le dije que me desoriente—dijo Antonio ofendido.

El guardia no pronuncio palabra. A pesar de la poca luz, pudo darse cuenta de la enorme belleza de Antonio; era como una obra de arte viviente.

—Dices que eres de España —Antonio afirmó —. ¿Qué hace un extranjero en estas frías tierras? —Antonio comenzó a explicarle el motivo de su presencia, mezclando la verdad con mentiras. Sin darse cuenta. El guardia se olvido de su trabajo y de su compañero gracias a la hechizante belleza de Antonio que terminó acompañándolo a donde se encontraba Cintéotl y dejando el paso libre a Itzamma.

Itzamma entró con cautela a la habitación, dentro Iván estaba concentrado; leyendo la historia de un joven alquimista llamado: Itzamma, quien –a su parecer –, era él mismo moreno revoltoso que él conocía.

—Iván —el aludido se sobresaltó al escuchar que le llamaban, para su sorpresa era el mismo moreno que dominaba sus pensamientos desde hace días.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —le cuestionó con frialdad.

—Vine a verte —respondió con voz segura pero baja.

— ¿A mí? —cuestionó con tanto serio y masculino que tenía un matiz de dolor que hizo sentir a Itzamma culpable. —No necesito de tu lástima.

— ¡Yo no te tengo lástima! —gritó Itzamma enojado. —Eres una persona muy especial para mí. Te considero un buen amigo… —por alguna razón, esto le dolió a Iván. Itzamma también se sentía dolido, deseaba tanto decirle lo que en verdad sentía.

—Itzamma es un mentiroso, da —soltó Iván mostrando esa sonrisa falsa —, si en verdad Itzamma fuese amigo de Iván; abrías venido a visitarme antes.

—Lo siento —se disculpo bajando la mirada —, quería venir antes a verte pero tu tío no me lo permitió…

—Eso no es cierto —repuso molesto —. Dai le dijo a Iván que Itzamma se cansó de él…

La certeza con la que Iván hablaba de su tío le hizo entender a Itzamma que Dai había engañado a Iván como trato de hacerlo con él y por la forma en que el principe lo defendía no habría poder humano que pudiera hacerle ver la verdad. Itzamma dejó escapar un ligero suspiro, sabía que Iván no le creería si le decía la verdad, no tenía otra alternativa más que mentir y con eso estaría encubriendo a Dai, se odiaba por eso.

—Tu tío no me dejó venir a verte porque temía que tu salud empeorara y mi abuelo estaba de acuerdo —dijo con parsimonia. —Me enoje tanto que dije cosas que no sentía… perdóname.

Iván vio sinceridad en aquellos ojos tenuemente iluminados por la pobre luz de las velas.

— ¿Iván no me miente? —preguntó con la añoranza de un niño hambriento al que se le ofrece un mendrugo de pan. El joven alquimista sintió un pinchazo en el corazón; se mordió la lengua antes de responder.

—Un alquimista jamás miente —dijo con parsimonia. Iván le creyó; por alguna razón sentía que podría confiar en él tanto como lo hacía con su tío. Itzamma se acercó a Iván y lo abrazó para sorpresa de éste

—Gracias —le susurró en el oído haciéndole cosquillas y ocasionando un ligero sonrojo en Iván.

La historia de un joven amor comenzaba a tejerse, pero, ¿Qué les aguarda el destino?

_Continuará…_


	9. Un regalo especial

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-samao, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, El General Invierno, México, Belarus, Ucrania, España, Inglaterra, Francia entre otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Originalmente este era un fic en conjunto con Hatake Saori del anime Naruto, pero ya que Saori no ha dado señales de vida, y no sé como continuarlo con Naruto he decidido adaptarlo a Hetalia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El jardín de la noche

**El jardín de la noche**

**Capítulo 9 Un regalo especial**

Dai no tardó en enterarse de la reconciliación de su sobrino y del joven alquimista; estaba realmente furioso, no quería ni deseaba aceptar que hubiese alguien más en la vida de Iván. ¡No lo permitiría! Debía planear algo para terminar de una buena vez con esa molestia.

Itzamma estaba recostado en el suelo dando vueltas de un lado a otro, ajeno a la furia y las confabulaciones del príncipe heredero. Antonio llevaba cinco minutos viendo a su hijo revolcarse en el suelo como un niño pequeño mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles

— ¿Y ahora qué demonios te sucede? —preguntó Antonio con cierto tic en el ojo.

—Toris me dijo que el cumpleaños de Iván es la próxima semana —respondió el menor sin dejar de dar vueltas como poseso.

— ¿Y el punto es…? —lo cuestionó con una enorme gota bajando por su frente. Itzamma dejó de dar vueltas para sentarse en el suelo mostrando una cara de preocupación.

— ¡Que no se que regalarle! —chilló revolviéndose los cabellos. Antonio lo miró con una sonrisa.

—Fusososos ¿ese es todo el problema? —preguntó picándole la mejilla a su hijo.

— ¡No hagas eso! —Gritó molesto —Es sólo que Iván es mi amigo y quiero darle un muy bonito regalo… ¡El mejor!

— ¿Por qué no le regalas un libro? —lo cuestionó. Antonio había escuchado de la servidumbre que el menor de los príncipes amaba los libros y los tres alquimistas siempre viajaban cargados de volúmenes tan raros y únicos como los que seguramente hubiesen existido en la gran biblioteca de Alejandría.

—No pienso regalarle un viejo y polvoriento libro —masculló el menor haciendo un pequeño pucherito —. ¿Qué le puedo regalar a un príncipe? —cuestionó cabizbajo.

Los nobles lo tenían todo, riquezas, poder, tierras; el mundo mismo estaba a sus pies y si aun existía algo que ellos anhelaban fácilmente podían comprarlo o tomarlo si así lo deseaban. Sin embargo, Antonio sospechaba que había algo que el príncipe Iván deseaba y no podría tener aun con toda la fortuna de su familia y de todos los países.

—Se que puedes regalarle —le dijo con una sonrisita traviesa. Itzamma se levantó del suelo como un resorte rogándole que le dijese —. Es simple, solo dile que te gusta —sonrió con picardía ante el desconcierto de su hijo —, ¿Qué mejor regalo puede haber que el amor?

— ¡Iván es sólo mi amigo! —Chilló tan rojo como un tomate maduro lo cual ciertamente le causó gracia a Antonio —Además, Iván es un hombre.

Antonio lo miró indignado recordándole que Cintéotl y él eran hombres y pareja; además, de que, juntos lo engendraron a él. No existía motivo para "satanizar" una relación de personas del mismo sexo aun cuando la iglesia así lo hacía (aunque en esa época la iglesia veía con malos ojos todo lo que no estuviese dentro del límite de su mente cerrada y estrecha).

—Lo siento —Antonio se acercó a su hijo y lo abrazó restregando su mejilla con la del menor. —¡Mamá! —se quejó Itzamma tratando de escaparse del agarre.

—Fusososos, Itza, eres toda una monada.

—¡Basta! ¿Vas a ayudarme o no? —Itzamma hizo un puchero ocasionando que el español volviera a encerrarlo en un abrazo de oso

—Eres demasiado dramático —comentó

—Como sea. ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a tu padre? —opinó Antonio después de soltarlo. —Él puede tener buenas ideas, ya que no te gustaron las mías.

— ¡Gracias! —exclamó antes de salir corriendo dejando una estela de polvo tras de sí.

Antonio dejó escapar una risita, ese hijo suyo estaba completamente enamorado del príncipe. Sólo rogaba que su niño no saliera lastimado.

**···**

La enfermedad de la reina era todo un misterio aun para dos de las mentes más brillantes del mundo. Habían logrado estabilizar a la monarca pero aun su vida corría grave riesgo, tomaron algunas muestras y se dirigieron a su laboratorio.

— ¡Padre, _Sijtli_! —los llamó Itzamma ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su Ixchel quien le recriminaba por gritar de esa manera en pleno pasillo y a todo lo que sus pulmones permitían.

— ¿Por qué nos estabas buscando? —lo cuestionó Ixchel.

Itzamma les contó que el cumpleaños de Iván sería pronto y no sabía que podría regalarle. Los mayores no pudieron más que enternecerse.

El primer amor siempre es puro e inocente

Por otro lado también se preocuparon pues no se trataba de cualquiera, sino del príncipe de quien estaban hablando y para empeorar las cosas, el hijo del rey de esas tierras.

— ¿Por qué no le regalas uno de los libros que trajimos con nosotros? —opinó Cintéotl. Itzamma rodó los ojos, ¿es que a nadie se le ocurrían ideas originales?

—No le voy a regalar un viejo y polvoriento libro —dijo cruzándose de brazos. El quería darle algo especial a Iván —. Quiero regalarle algo único.

—Te pareces al emperador de China—comentó Ixchel en un bufido, a Itzamma se le iluminaron los ojos ¡Eso es!

El moreno menor salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo dejando a los dos adultos confundidos. A penas dos años atrás, había vivido un tiempo en china donde logró hacerse de la amistad con el alquimista principal del joven emperador. El señor de aquellas tierras amaba tanto a su esposa que le pidió al alquímico que creara flores de fuego de muchos colores que resplandecían en el firmamento (fuegos artificiales) para regalarle a su esposa el día de su cumpleaños.

El sonido de sus pisadas hacía eco en los oscuros pasillos, dándole un toque aun más lúgubre; se detuvo frente a una de las innumerables puertas, tocó despacio rogando hubiese alguien dentro de la habitación.

— ¿Alquimista? —lo llamó Francis quien acababa de llegar. El hombre llevaba algunos pergaminos entre sus brazos — ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Busco a Arthur —dijo el moreno en tono tranquilo. El hombre lo miró un poco extrañado antes de abrir la puerta invitándolo a pasar.

La habitación parecía el laboratorio de un científico loco, sacado de una de esas películas de terror viejas, con la diferencia que en el centro se encontraba un horno encendido como el que los alquimistas solían usar para tratar de crear la tan preciada piedra filosofal. Arthur se estaba frente a un enorme altar que abarcaba casi todo el lugar.

—Hola —saludó Itzamma un tanto nervioso por la extraña estatua a quien el rubio adoraba.

—Joven alquimista —dijo Arthur a modo de saludo.

Itzamma le sonrió antes de explicarles la razón de su visita. Necesitaba algunas cosas que sabía solo ellos podían proporcionarle; algunos ingredientes: salitre, azufre, carbón y otros ingredientes más.

— ¿Para qué quieres eso? —lo cuestionó Francis.

Esa parte de Europa estaba muy rezagada en cuanto a nuevos conocimientos se trataban y los fuegos artificiales eran uno de esos (aunque en realidad tenían siglos de existir).

**···**

En la noche de su cumpleaños había luna, las estrellas eran la única luz celestial en esos momentos.

El joven alquimista había dispuesto una manta en el más hermoso de los jardines con una canasta repleta con los más exóticos platillos de las diferentes regiones a las que había ido. Iván estaba sentado en la manta con los ojos vendados. Para el joven príncipe su cumpleaños era todo menos motivo de celebración pero al ver lo emocionado que el moreno estaba, simplemente no fue capaz de negarse (por alguna razón que no comprendía).

— ¿Ya me puedo quitar esto? —preguntó con su tono infantil, pero el aprendiz sabía que estaba enojado.

Itzamma sonrió para sus adentros. Realmente, Iván se veía adorable cuando se molestaba… un minuto, ¿había dicho que era adorable? ¡¿Qué le sucedía?! Desde que él y su "madre" habían hablado, el menor no podía sacarse a Iván de su cabeza; había momentos en que se lo imaginaba con una redonda pancita, una dulce sonrisa adornando su muy hermoso rostro y un mini Iván a su lado. Aquellas ideas asaltaban la mente de Itzamma cada dos por tres. Bellas fantasías que lo llenaban de ilusión y alegría pero que casi inmediatamente se volvían pesar y preocupación… Iván era un hombre y dudaba que gozara del mismo don que Antonio y aun cuando lo tuviera, Iván era un príncipe y amaba a su tío, seguramente eran pareja y no existía nada que el pudiese hacer para cambiarlo.

—¿Itzamma se encuentra bien? —lo llamó preocupado, pues Itzamma se había detenido y no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el moreno —. Déjame quitarte la venda.

Iván se quedó maravillado ante lo que veía; extrañas velas iluminaban sin quemar. La comida también se veía extraña pero su olor abría el apetito de cualquiera.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños majestad! —exclamó la familia de Itzamma dejando sin habla al azabache.

Era la primera vez en su vida que alguien lo felicitaba en su cumpleaños o se tomaba tantas molestias por él. Jamás se había sentido querido (a acepción de con su madre y Dai). Un dulce calorcito que inicio en su pecho se fue extendiendo hasta apoderarse completamente de él.

—Esto es para usted —dijo Cintéotl entregándole un libro que hablaba de alquimistas griegos y sus descubrimientos. Ixchel, por su lado le regaló uno de los libros que el mismo había escrito y que hablaba de un joven aprendiz de alquimia y su "leyenda personal".

—Esto es para los dos —dijo Antonio entregándoles una caja que hacia ruidos extraños, al abrirla se encontraron con un hermoso y peludito perrito negro y café que tenía un enorme listón azul en el cuello.

— ¡Es hermoso! —Exclamó Itzamma tomando al perrito que inmediatamente comenzó a lamer el rostro de su nuevo amo — ¿No te parece adorable, Iván?

Pero la verdad era que Iván estaba muy ocupado observando a Itzamma para ponerle atención al perro que se retorcía en los brazos del moreno, que sonreía de forma encantadora. Iván estaba feliz, porque tenía la certeza de que aquella sonrisa era sólo para él.

— ¡Eh, Iván!, que te estoy hablando—le reclamó Itzamma al ver la poca atención que le prestaba a su nueva mascota — ¿verdad que es bonito?

—Da, mucho —contestó el príncipe sin ver al perro, que correteaba alrededor de ellos jadeando y moviendo la cola.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Iván! —dijo Sacha, que acababa de llegar para unirse a la celebración, y que llevaba también un paquete en las manos —Esto es para ti.

Iván sonrió agradecido, cosa que le sorprendió a su hermano, pues era la primera vez que lo hacía de verdad y no con esa falsa sonrisa infantil tras la que se escudaba. Sacha se se apartó para dejar pasar al joven alquimista, que se aproximó con mucha decisión al príncipe, con ambos brazos extendidos.

—No te traje ningún regalo —dijo Itzamma con la mirada baja.

— Itzamma no debe preocuparse por eso, da —le contestó el príncipe, pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Itzamma señaló el cielo, donde en ese preciso momento, reventaban hermosas luces de colores, con diferentes formas y tamaños, que le daba al cielo la apariencia de un hermoso jardín floreado; entre ellas, se formaban espectaculares imágenes de hermosos animales legendarios, flores exóticas y construcciones que el joven príncipe jamás imaginó que vería.

—Es fantástico —murmuró Iván mirando aquel espectáculo, era incluso más hermoso que el que había presentado Itzamma tiempo atrás.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó el moreno inocentemente, mientras en el cielo se formaba la figura de una colorida ave del paraíso, que parecía tomar vida y volar hasta ellos.

Iván no tuvo que contestar, por primera vez se dejó llevar por sus impulsos y saltó sobre el alquimista, que abrió mucho los ojos por la sorpresa, abrazándolo con todas las fuerzas que tenía. Itzamma correspondió al abrazo, y poco a poco fueron separándose, hasta que sus rostros quedaron tan juntos que casi podían leerse los pensamientos con la pura mirada.

A unos metros de ahí, Dai se había quedado de piedra con un pequeño paquete junto a él. Le enfermaba ver a aquel criado tan cerca de su sobrino, pero aquello se terminaría en ese mismo instante. Dio un paso con la intención de detenerlo, cuando sintió que un brazo lo sujetaba, impidiéndole avanzar.

— ¿Te has vuelto loco, Sacha? —preguntó furioso —Será mejor que me sueltes ahora.

—Lo siento mucho, tío, pero esta vez no puedo obedecer sus órdenes —dijo Sacha con serenidad —. Iván tiene derecho a ser feliz.

—Lo será a mi lado —gritó Dai soltándole un bofetón.

_Continuara_

Capítulo 9 Un regalo especial

Dai iba a golpear nuevamente a Sacha pero fue detenido por la fuerte mano de Antonio quien le dedicaba una fiera mirada.

—Suéltame —le ordenó molesto pero Antonio no lo hizo, al contrario afirmó aun más el agarre.

—Si va en este momento con el humor que se carga lo único que hará es arruinar su cumpleaños —Dai frunció el ceño; se negaba a dejarse influenciar por un simple y vulgar plebeyo.

—Mírelo —habló el ibérico después de un momento de silencio —. Si va en este momento lo único que hará será hacerle pasar un mal rato, ¿es eso lo que quiere?

Dai apretó los puños y dientes; se soltó bruscamente del castaño cuando el agarre se hubo suavizado un poco.

—No vuelvas a tocarme —siseó cual serpiente; dio media vuelta y se fue de ahí. Eso no se quedaría así, ya se encargaría de vengarse de ese miserable sirviente.

Antonio dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio; la verdad era que no tenía intenciones de interferir pero tampoco podía permitir que su hijo —y por supuesto Iván —, pasaran un mal rato.

—Acaba de ganarse un terrible enemigo —habló Sacha aun sobándose el golpe. Antonio miró a su familia; por suerte ninguno se había percatado de lo sucedido (Y daba gracias a Dios por eso).

—Él también se ha ganado un acérrimo enemigo —respondió tan frió como un tempano de hielo.

—Usted es un simple hombre y no puede competir con un príncipe…

—Los príncipes, reyes y nobles son simples humanos… enferman, envejecen y mueren como cualquiera.

Sacha intentó protestar pero no pudo; era cierto todo ser vivo (y aún lo que no), desaparecía tarde o temprano, aun así un noble tenía el poder que daba el dinero.

—No le perdonare jamás a ese pedante y arrogante principito el haber lastimado a mi hijo —dijo Antonio mas para sí que para el conocimiento de Sacha —. Vaya a curarse la herida, no es prudente que su hermano lo vea así —el aludido asintió, se despidió de Antonio y se fue. Tenía un mal presentimiento, algo malo iba a suceder… algo realmente terrible.

Por suerte ni Iván ni los alquimistas se percataron del altercado, algo que ciertamente fue un gran alivio para Antonio quien no tenía ganas de soportar un sermón por parte de su esposo o ver el rostro triste y culpable de su hijo.

···

Pasaron algunos meses desde el cumpleaños de Iván. La salud de la reina iba empeorando cada vez más; sin embargo los alquimistas habían logrado descubrir aquello que los venía esquivando desde el principio:

— ¿Veneno de cobra? —cuestionó Cintéotl aun sin poder creerlo.

—Vaya ironía, ¿no te parece? —le dijo Ixchel entre sarcástico y melancólico.

En el antiguo Egipto la cobra era considerada como la protectora de los faraones. La misma Cleopatra había utilizado una para acabar con su vida cuando los romanos tomaron su reino y ahora se usaba una cobra para matar a otra reina.

— ¿Crees que el rey sepa de esto? —le preguntó Cintéotl. Ambos hablaban en lengua madre para evitar que oídos extraños escuchasen su conversación y lo malinterpretaran.

Ixchel dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro. En un principio había creído que al rey únicamente le importaba la reina y quizás su hijo mayor pero ahora ya no estaba tan seguro.

— ¿Podemos hacer algo para salvarla? —preguntó aun sabiendo que a esas alturas sería imposible. Ixchel suspiró pesadamente, guardó silencio por un momento antes de responder.

—Haremos lo que podamos….

···

El pequeño cachorrito al que habían llamado Dmitri se había convertido en un enorme perro que fácilmente podía llevar un cochecito con uno de sus dos amos arriba. Era muy buen guardián pues no permitía que nadie que fuese un extraño se le acercara a Itzamma o Iván, especialmente si sólo estaba uno de ellos.

—Iván siempre pensó que los animales no lo querían, da —comentó Iván al ver a Dmitri pasearse con el rabo parado y con mucha clase por su habitación. Itzamma carraspeo un poco.

—Yo siempre quise tener uno—confesó Itzamma desde la ventana, apartando su vista del paisaje—, pero mi padre no me lo permitió jamás, creía que no era lo suficientemente responsable. Supongo que mamá Antonio no le pidió su opinión para regalarnos a éste.

Iván le miró, pensando para sus adentros que él jamás había pensado en tener una mascota, y que cuando conoció al joven alquimista había sido lo más cercano a tener una. Al castaño también debían de dejarlo salir a menudo para evitar que se pusiera a romper cosas.

Pero Itzamma estaba demasiado sumergido en sus propios pensamientos como para poner atención en los hirientes de Iván.

No era que el joven príncipe no le agradara, sino todo lo contrario, pero hasta para una amistad tan unida como la suya, pasar veinticuatro horas encerrado en los poderosos muros del castillo le hacían alucinar. Itzamma Xocoyotzīn no era la clase de persona que puede ser feliz con muchos lujos tan fácilmente, no señor, a él le gustaba salir al sol y vivir aventuras.

Aunque el alquimista no encontraba la forma de decirle todo aquello a Iván sin lastimarlo, pero sabía que llevarlo consigo al exterior tampoco era una opción después de la última vez que Iván tuvo una ligera dificultad con el astro Rey.

Pero, lamentablemente para Itzamma, su amistad con el príncipe ya había ido más lejos de lo que imaginaba, pues sin tener que decir palabras, Iván sabía a la perfección los sentimientos del joven alquimista —a veces con solo una mirada —.

—Itzamma no tiene que permanecer encerrado si no quiere, da —dijo con voz infantil, observándolo retorcerse las manos con ansiedad.

— ¿Quién dijo que no me gusta estar aquí? —dijo Itzamma fingiendo indignación —Es fantástico tener tanto tiempo como para contar los azulejos del techo.

Iván contuvo la risa por el comentario. Con decisión se paró y tomó a Itzamma con más fuerza de la que tenía por el brazo, arrastrándolo hasta la puerta.

—No necesito un perro guardián, dobe—dijo, provocando un ladrido de protesta por parte de Dmitri —. Estaré bien si sales a divertirte un rato.

Itzamma se quedó parado en frente del marco de la puerta; no estaba nada seguro de lo que Iván le proponía. Por un lado se moría de ganas por salir y divertirse, pero por otro tenía el presentimiento de que si dejaba al príncipe algo malo podría sucederle.

—No lo sé… —continuó quejándose, pero no tuvo mucha oportunidad, porque Iván se abalanzó hacia él acorralándolo en la pared frente a su habitación, provocando que sus rostros quedaran muy cerca y que el de Itzamma se pusiera tan rojo como el de un tomate.

—No le pasara nada A Iván si se queda un par de horas solo, da—dijo el príncipe. Iván pensó que Itzamma se veía adorable sonrojado y le alegraba ser el responsable de tal prodigio.

Itzamma sonrió y bajó la mirada, tomando cariñosamente la mano con la que Iván lo sostenía, y acercando mucho su boca al oído del príncipe le susurró:

—Ahora que estoy aquí ya no estarás solo nunca más—le dijo antes de besarlo y salir corriendo hacia su libertad.

···

Dai estaba furioso, desesperado, se sentía enloquecer. Le irritaba de manera sobrenatural que ese chiquillo estuviera tan cerca de su sobrino, y que encima, se las hubiera arreglado para poner al heredero a la corona, en su contra.

—Maldito Sacha—susurró enojado, recordando la humillación que lo había hecho pasar mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de su sobrino, con la esperanza de poder deshacerse del joven alquimista, por un rato.

Mientras seguía en sus cavilaciones mentales, escuchó unas voces y risas, que le parecían sospechosamente familiares. Se escondió tras una columna, lo suficientemente a tiempo como para alcanzar a ver a su sobrino y al alquimista muy juntos, demasiado para su gusto.

— ¡Estúpido! —susurró, sintiendo el odio recorrer su cuerpo al ver a Itzamma besar con amor la mejilla de Iván y después echarse a correr.

Iván, aún parado a mitad del pasillo, como esperando a que algo mágico ocurriera no escuchó los pasos de su tío cuando se acercó a él.

—Iván —susurró Dai con la voz ronca, más como un rugido que como un sonido humano.

Instintivamente, el joven retrocedió hacia su habitación, mientras un sentimiento que jamás había tenido por Dai, comenzaba a crecer en su pecho: miedo.

—Tío —susurró asustado, tropezando con su propia cama. Estaba aterrorizado. A su lado Dmitri había comenzado a ladrar, lo que provocó que Dai le diera una fuerte patada que lo dejó inconsciente.

—¡Dmitri! —gritó Iván; intentó ir en ayuda del perro, pero lo sujetó con fuerza del brazo. Trató de liberarse del agarre, pero le resultaba imposible —. No sabes lo que haces.

Pero su tío sabía bien. Iba a hacer pagar a Itzamma e Iván, todo al mismo tiempo. Iba a herirlos como ellos lo habían herido a él.

···

A diferencia de lo que se esperaría; Itzamma no salió a divertirse. Al contrario de lo que planeaba no había puesto un pie fuera del castillo, si no que se fue a los establos para terminar con su sorpresa: un bello carruaje con vidrios negros. Era un regalo especial para Iván en el que había estado trabajando durante algunos meses y por fin estaba terminado.

—Es increíble lo rápido que terminaste —habló Francis impresionado con el trabajo del joven alquimista —, el príncipe Iván estará feliz.

—Con esto al fin podrá conocer su reino —comentó más para sí que para el rubio —. Creo que… —se quedo callado al sentir una horrible sensación, algo estaba mal.

— ¿Sucede algo? —había algo malo en el aire, algo terriblemente malo.

Como alquimista que era conocía el lenguaje del mundo pues todas las cosas hablaban el mismo idioma al ser creadas por la misma mano; y ahora las señales le decían que algo le pasaba a Iván. No se lo pensó mucho y echo a correr rumbo a los aposentos de su amigo, solo esperaba que su presentimiento estuviera mal.

_Continuara…_


	10. Descubrimiento

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-samao, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, El General Winter, México, Belarus, Ucrania, España, Inglaterra, Francia entre otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Originalmente este era un fic en conjunto con Hatake Saori del anime Naruto, pero ya que Saori no ha dado señales de vida, y no sé como continuarlo con Naruto he decidido adaptarlo a Hetalia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El jardín de la noche**

**Capítulo 11 Descubrimiento**

Itzamma corrió lo más rápido que podía entre los oscuros pasillos; la adrenalina le recorría por cada centímetro de su cuerpo, haciéndole olvidar cualquier malestar que pudiera tener en ese momento.

"Rápido, rápido" se decía incesantemente.

Mientras tanto Dai se deleitaba con el pecho de su sobrino y su delicioso sabor. El pobre Iván estaba desesperado; trataba por todos los medios de zafarse de aquel agarre, pero le era imposible. Su tío era más grande y pesado que él y no poseía la fuerza para moverlo.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos amenazando con salir en cualquier momento.

—Déjame, por favor —rogaba Iván como un niño desesperado.

— ¡Cállate! —le gritó propinándole una bofetada —Tú eres mío, me perteneces —repetía incesantemente como un lunático mientras tocaba cada parte de piel que quedaba expuesta a sus violentas caricias —. No dejare que ese plebeyo vuelva a tocarte, no… eres mío, ¡Mío!

El desequilibrado hombre le arranco la ropa que le quedaba, destrozándola en el acto. Le abrió las piernas posicionándose entre ellas; Iván cerró los ojos al sentir la punta de aquel miembro –caliente y duro –, rozar sus glúteos. Tenía miedo.

De pronto Kuro ladró. Acababa de despertarse a causa de los gritos de su amo. Se lanzó contra Dai haciendo que éste callera al lado de la cama con el enorme perro sobre él. Soltó un fuerte grito cuando el canino le enterró los dientes en el brazo, haciéndolo sangrar.

— ¡Iván! —todo pasó tan rápido que no se había percatado de nada hasta que unos cálidos brazos lo envolvieron haciéndolo sobresaltarse —Shhh, todo está bien.

— ¿It-Itzamma…? —Iván no pudo más y rompió en llanto. Itzamma también lloraba; lloraba de rabia y culpa; si tan sólo no se hubiese ido nada de eso abría pasado.

Kuro dejó escapar un gemidito a modo de llanto; tenía las orejas gachas. Puso sus patas delanteras en las piernas del azabache para luego poner su cabeza sobre estas. Los tres permanecieron así, abrazados, tratando de consolar al azabache.

Dai aprovechó el momento para escapar. Odiaba a ese alquimista y al maldito perro por haberse metido entre él y su sobrino.

—Ese bastardo me las pagara —rugió furioso.

**···**

Días después; todo parecía haber retornado a la normalidad aunque solo en apariencia, pues, ahora Itzamma ni Kuro se despegaban del lado de Iván convirtiéndose casi en una segunda sombra, algo que Iván agradecía pues temía que su tío enloqueciera nuevamente e intentara hacer lo mismo, sin embargo ese día Itzamma había sido llamado por su padre y debía ir.

—Si quieres puedes venir conmigo —Iván negó con la cabeza; aunque tenía miedo, sabía que eran asuntos de alquimistas y por tanto secretos.

Los alquimistas eran personas muy cerradas, no compartían sus secretos con nadie –especialmente el secreto del elixir de la larga vida o de la piedra filosofal –, ni siquiera a sus personas más queridas y cercanas.

—Está bien —suspiró pesadamente —. No le abras la puerta a nadie y no te separes de Kuro.

—Iván no es un niño, da —dijo Iván sonriendo de manera infantil. Itzamma tan sólo sonrió antes de darle un beso en la frente y salir de la habitación dejando a un sonrojado Iván.

**···**

Después de lo que intentó hacerle a Iván; Dai estaba arrepentido. Se había dejado llevar por los celos y la locura del momento; y ahora no podía acercársele a su sobrino, gracias al alquimista y ese perro pulgoso que no dejaban a Iván ni a sol ni a sombra. Para empeorar las cosas; cada vez que Iván lo veía comenzaba a temblar y lo miraba con esa expresión de terror que tanto lo lastimaba.

—Todo por culpa de ese vulgar plebeyo —se dijo Dai con rencor.

En esos momentos, Dai se dirigía a la sala del trono cuando a lo lejos divisó al moreno; ese maldito seudo alquimista no había causado nada más que problemas desde que llegó.

Cautelosamente se acercó a él, jalándolo dentro de la primera habitación que encontró sin que éste pudiera reaccionar.

— ¡Qué demonios! —exclamó el moreno antes de caer al suelo de sentón a causa de la fuerza utilizada.

—Tú… maldito mozalbete… —gruño Dai antes de arremeter contra él.

Itzamma apenas tuvo tiempo de cubrirse la cara para evitar que el golpe le destrozara la nariz.

—¡Ven acá! —exclamó el Dai sujetando de los pantalones a Itzamma, que intentaba en vano levantarse, trató de darle un puñetazo, pero en vez de eso, su mano terminó sujetada por la del moreno, que tiró de ella con violencia, casi hasta romperle unos cuantos dedos.

—¡Todavía no se me olvida lo que le hiciste a Iván! —gritó esta vez él, tirándole una patada a mitad del estómago y poniéndose de pie con esfuerzo, creyendo haber ganado, hasta que Dai se lanzó contra sus piernas, haciendo que ambos se estrellaran contra un enorme muro que a simple vista parecía de roca sólida, pero que cuando ellos chocaron contra él, se abrió conduciéndolos a lo que parecía una cripta secreta.

Sacha daba vueltas, intranquilo, fuera de la habitación de la reina, donde Cintéotl e Ixchel hacían sus mayores esfuerzos para mantener a su madre con vida.

—Es inútil—anunció Cintéotl, observando el pálido rostro de Catalina —. Le quedan muy pocas horas de vida —dijo mientras le daba de beber un líquido púrpura espumoso, con la intención de hacer menos dolorosos sus últimos momentos en el mundo de los vivos.

—Hay cosas que ni la alquimia puede arreglar —le contestó su padre, deprimido. Ya ni siquiera le importaba que su nieto no se hubiera aparecido allí para ayudarles.

—Sólo quiero ver a mis hijos, sólo quiero ver a Iván una vez más y asegurarme que está bien—pidió Catalina mirando con desesperación a Cintéotl —. Quiero… darle mi bendición antes de haberme ido para siempre.

El joven alquimista la miró con lástima. Jamás creyó que esa mujer tan hermosa como lo era la reina de ese país, terminaría en esa forma: tan débil y suplicante. Solamente uno de sus hijos permanecía junto a ella, a los otros parecía no importarles la salud de su madre y ni hablar del rey. Hace meses que no lo veían.

—Iré a buscar a Iván —anunció Sacha saliendo con rapidez sin cerrar la puerta. Se secó las lágrimas que se escaparon; no debía llorar en esos momentos, ya podría hacerlos después en la soledad de su habitación.

Mientras su madre agonizaba; el joven príncipe estaba sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana mirando a la enorme y luminosa luna, preguntándose cuánto tiempo más tendría que esperar a Itzamma mientras le rascaba las orejas a Kuro.

—Iván —dijo Sacha. El aludido se preocupó de ver a su hermano con los ojos irritados y la respiración entrecortada —; rápido, debes venir conmigo.

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó el príncipe receloso —Itzamma aún no ha vuelto.

—No hay tiempo —le contestó su hermano tomándolo del brazo y sacándolo de la habitación —, se trata de madre, quiere verte a ti.

—¿Qué le sucede a Madre? —preguntó el joven preocupado. Sacha no le contestó, no tenía el valor.

— ¡Eres un grandísimo imbécil! —le gritó Dai a Itzamma una vez que consiguió ponerse de pie y sacudirse las telarañas. —Ahora encima de todo hemos terminado perdidos.

—Cállate pendejo —bramó Itzamma mirando a su alrededor en busca de alguna especie de salida para alejarse lo más que podía de Dai. Incluso una cuerda para colgarse le hubiera sido útil, con tal de no tener que estar con ése idiota.

En aquel lugar, no había más que un estrecho pasillo donde apenas se podía caminar con la espalda pegada a la pared, no había ventanas ni ninguna luz que alumbrara el camino.

—No veo nada —susurró Itzamma tanteando los ladrillos llenos de polvo.

—Al menos no tengo que ver tu cara —respondió Dai caminando con mala cara por el oscuro pasillo hasta que divisó una pequeña pero esperanzadora luz, a la que corrió para llevarse una enorme decepción al descubrir que apenas era una rendija por donde se colaba la luz.

Itzamma se acercó a Dai que intentaba ver algo a través de la pared.

— ¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó sin mirar al príncipe.

Dai estaba a punto de responderle cuando se escuchó un ruido muy parecido al de una puerta cerrándose y las pisadas de un par de hombres entrando a la habitación al otro lado del muro.

— ¡Es el rey! —exclamó Itzamma antes de que Dai le tapara la boca para que se callara por una vez en su vida y no los delatara.

El príncipe pegó la oreja para poder escuchar lo que decía Winter que al parecer discutía sus planes con un noble de la corte.

— La reina morirá pronto —dijo Sadiq con parsimonia.

—Será una lástima perderla —se lamentó el monarca con falso tono triste —, pero ella se lo buscó al interponerse en mis deseos.

Los dos jóvenes que se mantenían ocultos; no comprendía a que se refería monarca, ¿propósitos? ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Acaso la enfermedad de Catalina era obra de Winter?

— ¿Qué pasará con el príncipe Iván? —Winter sonrió con crueldad.

—Mi pobre hijo sufrirá será asesinado por los alquimistas —se lamentó el rey. Dai e Itzamma fruncieron el ceño. Ese miserable planeaba matar a Iván y culpar a los Xocoyotzīn.

—Pondré en marcha su plan, su majestad —los dos hombres se fueron. Los dos salieron de su escondite pocos minutos después, cuando estuvieron seguros que no regresarían.

—Debemos sacar a Iván del reino —dijo Itzamma con seriedad.

—Iván no puede salir, el sol lo mataría —habló Dai con seriedad. Estaba furioso pues su hermano le había prometido que le daría a Iván tan pronto cumpliera con su propósito, pero ahora…

Itzamma se llevó la mano a la barbilla, pensando.

— ¡El carruaje! —exclamó al recordar el transporte que había creado para Iván —El carruaje que hice está diseñada especialmente para Iván.

Dai observó al joven alquimista; quizás se había equivocado con él y no era tan inútil cómo lo pensaba, tal vez, si fingía hacer las paces con ése moreno desquiciante podría acercarse a su sobrino, ser perdonado y quién sabe, tal vez, conseguir que lo amara de la misma forma que él lo amaba.

—Bien mocoso. Te ayudaré a sacar a Iván de aquí —Itzamma lo miró expectante, dudaba mucho que el hermano del rey lo ayudara nada más porque si.

—¿Qué quiere a cambio? —intercambio equivalente, el mundo se regía por esta ley estaba seguro que esta no era una excepción a la regla.

—Que nos veamos en Mongolia, en seis lunas —Itzamma lo meditó un momento y asintió con la cabeza, realmente no tenía otra salida; la seguridad de Iván era demasiado importante.

_Continuará…_


	11. Escape

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-samao, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, El General Winter, México, Belarus, Ucrania, España, Inglaterra, Francia entre otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Originalmente este era un fic en conjunto con Hatake Saori del anime Naruto, pero ya que Saori no ha dado señales de vida, y no sé como continuarlo con Naruto he decidido adaptarlo a Hetalia.

**A partir de este capítulo, es 100% mi idea.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El jardín de la noche**

**Capítulo 12 Escapar**

—Bien mocoso. Te ayudaré a sacar a Iván de aquí —Itzamma lo miró expectante, dudaba mucho que el hermano del rey lo ayudara nada más porque si.

—¿Qué quiere a cambio? —intercambio equivalente, el mundo se regía por esta ley estaba seguro que esta no era una excepción a la regla.

—Que nos veamos en Mongolia, en seis lunas —Itzamma lo meditó un momento y asintió con la cabeza, realmente no tenía otra salida; la seguridad de Iván era demasiado importante.

Itzamma irrumpió en la habitación donde su familia se encontraba; se veía agitado y nervioso.

—¡Por los dioses!, ¿Qué forma es esa de entrar? —lo reprendió Cintéotl.

—Luego me regañas. Debemos escapar —dijo Itzamma con voz entre cortada.

—¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —le preguntó Antonio; no era normal que su hijo actuara de esa forma.

Itzamma se calmó un poco antes de contarles lo que él y Dai habían escuchado del rey. Era terrible lo que el monarca pensaba hacerle a su esposa, a su hijo y a ellos. Por fortuna sabían sus planes.

—Debemos sacar a Iván de aquí —dijo Itzamma en tono serio.

—Hijo, se razonable; el príncipe no puede abandonar su habitación, si la luz del sol lo toca, podría morir.

—Si podemos, estuve haciendo un carruaje especial para Iván; lo mantendrá protegido del sol.

—_Konetl_, ¿estás seguro de lo que escuchaste? —Cintéotl se negaba a creer que alguien pudiera ser tan cruel como para matar a su esposa y a su hijo. Itzamma asintió con la cabeza.

—Cintéotl, necesitamos prolongar la vida de la reina —dijo Ixchel —. Haremos uso de nuestra alquimia para escapar, pero necesitaremos de algo más si queremos salir bien parados de está.

—Yo les ayudaré — la familia se sobresaltó; en el umbral de la puerta se encontraba el príncipe heredero.

Sacha los observaba con seriedad. Los alquimistas representaban su última esperanza.

—Francis y Arthur, son dos de mis hombres de más confianza; conocen el reino mejor que nadie.

—Majestad, ¿está consciente que ayudarnos le puede costar la vida? —dijo Ixchel con solemnidad. Sacha observó al viejo alquimista; apenas podía distinguir sus ojos a través de la máscara, pero estaba seguro que lo observaba con preocupación.

—Sí. Únicamente les pido que se lleven a Natasha y a Yaketerina también; ellas podrían ser las primeras en sufrir la ira de nuestro padre.

—Sire, comprendemos su preocupación —habló Antonio con seriedad —, pero ya seriamos demasiadas personas y el peligro mayor.

Sacha dio un largo suspiro, cerró los ojos y se arrodillo para sorpresa de la familia.

—Por favor, les suplicó que protejan a mis hermanos, ellos son lo único que me queda, si mueren, yo… —Ixchel se acercó a Sacha, el príncipe no podía verlo, pues su mirada estaba fija. Lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—La alquimia es como la vida: para obtener algo, se debe sacrificar una cosa de igual valor. —Sacha asintió con la cabeza, no entendía del todo pero tenía una pequeña idea.

—El pueblo me es fiel, ellos aguardan a que yo los guie contra mi padre. ¿Cuánto pueden retrasar la muerte de m madre y prepararse para escapar?

Ixchel miró a su hijo; Cintéotl se encogió de hombros en señal de derrota.

—Dos días, tal vez dos y medio, pero no más… sus órganos están demasiado dañados a causa del veneno.

—Nos tomará aproximadamente un día preparar todo para escapar —dijo Ixchel. —Debemos quemar los libros…

—Pero… son muy valiosos —Antonio estaba preocupado, todos esos ejemplares eran únicos y guardaban los secretos más grandes del mundo.

—Son sólo copias, nunca hubiese traído los originales a tierras extrañas —le cortó. —Además, no podemos darnos el lujo de que caigan en manos equivocadas.

Ixchel creó un plan para poder escapar; harían falta algunos pequeños secretos alquímicos. Sacha se retiró poco después de escuchar el plan de los alquimistas.

—Se aproximan tiempos difíciles —dijo Ixchel mientras se quitaba la máscara, revelando el hermoso rostro de una mujer.

—_Nantli_ —Cintéotl no se esperaba que la alquimista se quitara la máscara, después de todo había vivido con ella casi toda su vida, pues su condición de mujer la limitaba demasiado en su búsqueda de conocimiento.

—Llama mucho la atención —la habitación permaneció en silencio después de eso; había muchas cosas que hacer.

Cintéotl se dirigió a cumplir su trabajo con ayuda de Antonio, mientras que Ixchel se encargaba de lo demás e Itzamma preparaba el carruaje con ayuda de Francis y Arthur.

La alquimista creó una serie de artefactos explosivos a base de un reloj de arena, que pondría en el laboratorio para hacerlo estallar; no iba a permitir que el rey tuviese acceso el conocimiento que a ella, tanto trabajo le había costado adquirir.

Lo más complicado sería convencer a Natasha, con Yaketerina no habría problemas, pues bastaría con decirle lo que estaba sucediendo para acceder a las condiciones de los alquimistas; pero la menor, era capaz de ir a ver a su padre con cuchillo en mano, poniendo en peligro todo el plan. Itzamma había decidido secuestrar a Natasha y confesarle lo que pasaba a Yaketerina, así se evitaba complicaciones; en cuanto a Iván, únicamente le diría lo del carruaje.

—¿Está todo listo? —preguntó Ixchel a Cintéotl en nahual para evitar que algún extraño pudiera comprender.

—Sí. Francis y Arthur nos aguardaran a las afueras del palacio con los caballos y el carruaje listos. El príncipe Sacha atacará tan pronto hagamos estallar el laboratorio.

—Iremos a China, es lo más cercano a estas tierras y conocemos al emperador Yao; estoy segura que nos prestará un barco para regresar a nuestras tierras; ahí, los príncipes estarán a salvo.

Cintéotl asintió con la cabeza. Antonio ya había empacado lo más indispensable y ahora se encontraba con Francis y Arthur, aguardando por ellos.

—Iré a ver al rey para decirle de la salud de su esposa —Ixchel se había vuelto a poner la máscara para guardar las apariencias (al menos hasta que dejaran el palacio).

—Hoy no hay luna, así que podremos escapar al abrigo de la oscuridad —dijo Cintéotl antes de que su madre se alejara.

Algunas horas después de que el sol desapareciera en el horizonte y la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo estuviesen dormidos; los alquimistas, los príncipes, Francis y Arthur estaban ya en sus posiciones. Cintéotl había hecho lo posible por la reina, pero estaba seguro que ella no pasaría la noche.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Iván, confundido por haber sido sacado de su cama a altas horas de la noche.

—Cumpliré mi promesa, y te enseñaré el mundo —dijo Itzamma con una sonrisa. —Hice este coche con ese único fin.

Iván seguía confundido, pero no tenía miedo, Yaketerina estaba a su lado, incluso Natasha, quien dormía profundamente. De un momento a otro, Itzamma lo tomó de la barbilla y lo besó en los labios, haciéndolo olvidarse de todo; tal vez por eso no reparó en aquel horrible estruendo que hizo cimbrar la tierra, los gritos enardecidos clamando justicia o las columnas de fuego que se alzaban, tratando de tragarse la oscuridad.

El carruaje era custodiado por los dos alquimistas mayores, Antonio, Arthur y Francis, estos últimos aún no salían del asombro que les causó saber que el más famoso alquimista del mundo; aquel que había logrado crear el elixir de la vida y la piedra filosofal, era realmente una mujer.

—Debemos separarnos —dijo Ixchel y todos la miraron como si le hubiese crecido otra cabeza —, somos muchos y eso nos hace un blanco fácil; además, el carruaje es muy grande y pesado.

—¿Qué sugiere? —Arthur no se fiaba mucho de la alquimista, pues lo había engañado al fingir ser un hombre.

—Itzamma y yo escoltaremos al príncipe Iván. Cintéotl y Francis a la princesa Natasha; Antonio y usted a la princesa Yaketerina —Ixchel miró a su hijo y luego a la pareja de éste. —Nos encontraremos en la tribu de Temüjin en dos lunas, si uno de nosotros no aparece para ese momento, los demás deberán viajar a China y hablar con el emperador Yao; de a cuerdo al plan.

Los presentes asintieron con la cabeza.

—Suegra, por favor, cuide de Itzamma —le pidió Antonio, le dolía tener que separarse de su familia, pero rogaba a Dios por que pronto se volvieran a reunir. Ixchel asintió con la cabeza.

Cintéotl se acercó a su pareja; le acarició el rostro antes de besarlo.

—Te amo —le dijo el alquimista y Antonio le sonrió, antes de besarlo. —Te prometo que esta será la última vez que nos separemos.

Todos se despidieron de sus amigos y familia; sentían el corazón roto, pero rogaban a sus respectivos dioses por que la separación durara menos que el aleteo de una mariposa.

_Continuará…_


	12. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-samao, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, El General Winter, México, Belarus, Ucrania, España, Inglaterra, Francia entre otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Originalmente este era un fic en conjunto con Hatake Saori del anime Naruto, pero ya que Saori no ha dado señales de vida, y no sé como continuarlo con Naruto he decidido adaptarlo a Hetalia.

**A partir del capítulo 12, es 100% mi idea.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El jardín de la noche**

**Capítulo 13 **

Habían pasado tres días desde que se separaron; Iván se la pasaba observando el paisaje a través de los oscuros cristales que le protegían de los rayos solares. Era feliz por ver aquello, pero también estaba confundido; sus hermanas se habían ido con Francis, Arthur y la familia de Itzamma. Además, casi no se detenían, salvo para que los caballos descansaran un poco y poder comer.

—¿Sucede algo, Iván? —dijo Ixchel quien viajaba con él dentro del carruaje. El príncipe contempló a la mujer; era increíble que ella fuese el alquimista milenario, pues se suponía que su sexo tenía prohibido aprender algo más allá de cómo ser una buena esposa y madre.

—¿Por qué aún no hemos regresado al castillo? —la alquimista dio un suspiro al darse cuenta que ya no podía retrasar más el contarle la verdad. Aguardó un par de minutos antes de comenzar la explicación, Iván escuchaba cada palabra sintiendo un remolino de sentimientos en su interior.

Su madre estaba muerta, su padre quería asesinarlo y si hermano Sacha se había quedado para liberar al reino de su tiránico gobernante… estaba solo.

Iván bajó la cabeza; tenía tantas ganas de llorar, pero no podía permitirse hacerlo frente a Ixchel. Una mano cálida se posó en su hombro, Itzamma lo observaba desde la entrada del carruaje, tenía medio cuerpo adentro, no lo pensó dos veces y se abrazó a él.

—¿Iván?, ¿Qué sucede?, ¿te duele algo? —preguntó preocupado por la reacción del príncipe.

El sol ya se había ocultado. El carruaje se detuvo cerca de un campo de flores por lo que Itzamma pensó en llevar a Iván a dar un paseo, pero cuando entró para anunciarle a su abuela y al príncipe que pasarían ahí la noche; se encontró con Iván a punto de llorar.

—Los dejaré solos. Me encargare de preparar el campamento —dijo Ixchel. Cuando la alquimista se fue, Itzamma se subió al carruaje y cerró la puerta para tener algo de privacidad.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Iván está solo ahora. La madre de Iván está muerta y sus hermanas y hermano lejos… el tío de Iván también lo ha dejado. —A Itzamma se le partió el corazón al darse cuenta de las lágrimas que su amigo luchaba por contener. Lo tomó por la barbilla y lo besó en la frente.

—Tú jamás estarás solo, ¿comprendes? Yo siempre estaré contigo —Itzamma le besó la comisura de los labios, no era la primera vez que hacia eso, pero si la primera en que sentía una sensación en su pecho. El joven alquimista cerró los ojos al tiempo que estrechaba al príncipe; temeroso de perderlo.

Iván cerró los ojos, se sentía tan bien entre los brazos de Itzamma… tan protegido y querido, como nunca antes.

—Hay un campo de flores cerca de aquí, ¿te gustaría ir? —Iván asintió, aunque sin muchos ánimos de separarse.

La luna estaba en pleno esplendor, lo que irrumpía con la oscuridad; el campo de flores se podía apreciar gracias a esto, pero las plantas dormían, encerradas en sus capullos.

Iván cortó una flor, la acercó a su nariz, a penas percibiendo la fragancia de ésta; dio un largo suspiro sintiéndose deprimido por no ser capaz de apreciar tanta belleza durante el día. Itzamma se dio cuenta de eso y se acercó al príncipe, abrazándolo por la espalda.

—Algún día, tú y yo disfrutaremos de los rayos de sol —le prometió. —Me volveré un mejor alquimista que mi abuela y lograré hacerlo, ya lo veras.

Iván sonrió; le parecía imposible poder sentir los rayos de sol sobre su piel, pero, era una bonita mentira.

Ixchel observaba a los dos jóvenes a la distancia; estaba preocupada por su nieto, pues no estaba segura de si era correspondido por el joven príncipe de la misma forma. Levantó la vista, enfocándose en la luna; rogó a sus dioses para que ayudaran a Itzamma.

Después de un rato, los dos regresaron con Ixchel, la milenaria mujer acababa de preparar la cena; después de comer, Iván regresó al campo de flores, deseaba estar solo un momento.

Se sentó entre las flores, acarició los pétalos con cariño. Cerró los ojos imaginando cómo sería ése lugar a la luz del sol, el dulce aroma de las plantas y sentir la agradable brisa matutina…. Tal y como lo narraban muchos de los libros que Itzamma le había regalado.

Ixchel miró a su nieto; Itzamma se veía nervioso y tenso. Sabía bien por lo qué el menor estaba pasando, ella misma sufrió un amor no correspondido durante sus años de juventud.

—Itzamma…

—Estoy bien —dijo el joven alquimista. Cerró los ojos y dio un suspiro largo. —Amo a Iván, pero él ama al estúpido de Dai y yo… —se mordió el labio inferior, tratando de aguantar sus ganas de llorar. —Soy un simple plebeyo que nada puede ofrecerle a un príncipe.

La milenaria mujer se acercó a su nieto y lo atrajo contra su pecho; le acarició la espalda con ternura materna.

—_Ixiuitl_, la nobleza no radica en haber nacido en cuna de oro —dijo Ixchel antes de besar la frente de Itzamma. —A lo largo de mi vida he conocido reyes y reinas con los orígenes más humildes que puedas imaginar.

Itzamma se separó de Ixchel, le sonrió agradecido por sus palabras, pero en el fondo se sentía desesperanzado, estaba seguro que Iván amaba a su tío y que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

—Está comenzando a descender la temperatura —dijo Itzamma, tomó un abrigo y fue a buscar a Iván; no quería que se enfermara.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cintéotl cubrió la boca de Natasha, ocultándose bajo el abrigo de unos arbustos, Francis estaba a su lado con la espada desenvainada y lista para el combate. Un grupo de seis hombres pasó cerca de ellos, sin darse cuenta de su presencia; eran bandidos, esas tierras estaban plagadas de ellos.

—¡Quita tus sucias manos de mi! —dijo Natasha una vez que el agarre se hubo suavizado.

—Lo siento mucho princesa, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de enfrentarnos a ladrones —Cintéotl estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no perder la paciencia; esa chica era insoportable.

—¿Por donde debemos ir, señor alquimista? —preguntó Francis para cambiar el tema.

—Debemos cruzar las montañas, eso nos ahorrará más de un mes de camino —en ese momento, Cintéotl daba gracias a su obsesión por memorizar cada mapa de la región que visitaba y está no era la excepción.

—¿Las montañas? —dijo Natasha frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. —De ninguna manera. Esos caminos están plagados de asesinos y bestias salvajes.

—No tenemos opción; rodear la montaña nos llevará más de tres meses, tiempo que no tenemos.

—Pero tampoco contamos con ropa o provisiones para soportar el clima extremo de la montaña —agregó Francis preocupado por la salud de la princesa.

—Tengo algunas monedas de oro, con ellas podemos comprar todo lo que necesitamos en el pueblo que se encuentra a las faldas de la montaña.

Natasha no quería hacer tan pesado viaje, pero mientras más rápido llegaran a destino, mas pronto podría estar con su hermano y ahora que su molesto tío Dai no estaba alrededor de Iván, tenía más oportunidad de enamorarlo.

—Por el momento hay que encontrar un lugar seguro para pernoctar —dijo Francis extraordinariamente serio, el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse a causa de gruesas nubes grises.

La lluvia comenzó de repente, ocasionando que los tres tuviesen que corren en busca de un resguardo. Por suerte, encontraron una cueva. Francis trató de hacer una fogata pero la madera estaba demasiado húmeda.

—¡Esta helando! —se quejó Natasha, mojada hasta la medula.

Cintéotl se acercó a Francis quien aún intentaba encender el fuego; lo separó de las maderas mojadas. El alquimista sacó de entre sus ropas un pequeño frasco transparente con un extraño líquido viscoso que vertió sobre los troncos; inmediatamente, las llamas comenzaron a crecer, dejando sorprendidos a los dos espectadores.

—¿Cómo…? —Cintéotl sonrió enigmático.

—Es conocido como _fuego griego_, mi madre lo aprendió hace años —explicó el alquimista sin intenciones de hondar mas en el tema.

Cintéotl miró a la entrada de la cueva; rogaba a los dioses por el bienestar de su familia y por que pronto estuvieran juntos.

_Continuará…_


	13. El clan Merkit

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-samao, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, El General Winter, México, Belarus, Ucrania, España, Inglaterra, Francia entre otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Originalmente este era un fic en conjunto con Hatake Saori del anime Naruto, pero ya que Saori no ha dado señales de vida, y no sé como continuarlo con Naruto he decidido adaptarlo a Hetalia.

**A partir del capítulo 12, es 100% mi idea.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El jardín de la noche**

**Capítulo 14 El clan Merkit**

Antonio, Arthur y Yaketerina habían llegado a un pequeño poblado cercano a la frontera norte del reino. En esos momentos, el castaño se encontraba en su habitación de la posada; de rodillas frente a una cruz de madera, orando a Dios por la seguridad de su familia.

—Jesús, se que a tus ojos, Cintéotl y yo somos pecadores por ser hombres y estar enamorados pero…

Antonio sabía muy bien que él y Cintéotl vivían en pecado, que su _matrimonio_ no era real ante Dios, incluso el hecho de que pudiese concebir era… una aberración, pero no le importaba; amaba a su esposo y a su hijo con toda su alma, ¿Qué importaba si después ardía en los abismos del infierno? Era feliz con ellos y eso valía una eternidad de sufrimiento.

—¿Qué hace? —aquella voz sobresaltó a Antonio. —Lo siento, no fue mi intención asustarlo.

—No se preocupe, Don. Arthur —dijo mientras se levantaba —. Rezaba un poco por el bien de mi familia y de nuestro viaje.

Arthur levantó una ceja; contempló la cruz sobre el mueble de noche. Los católicos ya habían tomado la mayor parte del territorio, incluso su país natal era creyente de esa religión, solo unos cuantos reinos aun seguían con sus viejas costumbres y creencias.

—Su Dios es ciego y sordo, Antonio —dijo Arthur frunciendo el ceño —; además de cruel, dudo mucho que haga caso a sus ruegos.

—Eso no es verdad, Dios es amor…

—No lo es —le cortó molesto. —Yo soy un practicante de la vieja religión, vi morir a mi familia, amigos y muchos otros por no querer abandonar sus creencias y no querer amar a un Dios que predica amor y hermandad pero que deja que sus seguidores ejerzan la violencia —Arthur miró fijamente a Antonio y continuó —. Usted está enamorado de un hombre y juntos lograron algo prodigioso: tuvieron un hijo. Sin embargo, las leyes de su Dios condenan algo tan bello como si fuese el peor de los crímenes.

Antonio se mantuvo en silencio, no porque no tuviera la capacidad de defender sus creencias; se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que Arthur necesitaba desahogarse.

—En fin, la princesa me envió por usted, nos está esperando para comer —Antonio asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Cuándo retomaremos el viaje?

—En la mañana. El tabernero me dijo que una pequeña caravana saldría rumbo al este, viajaremos con ellos hasta la próxima aldea y luego… veremos.

Antonio asintió con la cabeza. Al este, si su memoria no le fallaba, entrarían a territorio amigo, gracias a Cintéotl y a su suegra, conocía a muchas personas que no les negarían ayuda.

…

Cintéotl comenzaba a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza; Natasha no dejaba de quejarse desde que comenzaron su asenso por las montañas. Habían parado a descansar; por suerte encontraron una cuerva, al poco tiempo se inició una tormenta.

—Este lugar es horrible —se quejó Natasha quien titilaba como una hoja. La joven princesa estaba tan cansada y hambrienta.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar para seguir? —dijo Francis preocupado por la salud de su señora y por la suya propia; dudaba mucho que las provisiones que llevaban fuesen suficientes para salir de la montaña, aún sin contratiempos y una tormenta era un obstáculo demasiado grande.

Cintéotl se mantuvo en silencio pues no estaba seguro cuanto tiempo debían estar en la cueva, después de todo, los dioses de las montañas eran distintos entre ellos; algunos podrían demostrar su furia por semanas o durar sólo unas pocas horas.

El alquimista fue a la entrada de la cueva, tenía que cerciorarse que los tres animales de carga que habían comprado en el pueblo se encontraran bien atados y que no pasaran frío. De una de las alforjas sacó un paquete envuelto y retorno con los otros.

Francis observó a Cintéotl quien desataba el paquete descubriendo queso y tres hogazas de pan que repartió.

Comieron en silencio, cada uno atrapado en sus propios pensamientos y demonios. Al poco tiempo, Natasha y Francis se quedaron dormidos, pero Cintéotl se mantuvo alerta; la montaña estaba llena de todo tipo de peligros.

Mongolia; los habitantes de este país vivían en tribus nómades, la mayoría conocían y respetaban a Ixchel pues no había un solo líder que no le debiera algún favor. Ya casi se cumplían las dos lunas y aun les faltaba un gran trecho para llegar a los territorios del Kan Temüjin.

Ixchel se había vuelto a colocar su máscara pues era así como la conocían y podría invocar los favores de los mongoles.

Itzamma se mantenía sumergido en sus pensamientos; un par de días atrás le había contado a Iván sobre la promesa que le hizo a Dai pues el joven príncipe se encontraba en un estado depresivo al creerse abandonado por su tío y ahora no dejaba de hablar de él.

—Es un hermoso día, ¿no te parece? —dijo Ixchel mirando al cielo. Itzamma cabalgaba al lado del carruaje conducido por su abuela. —¿Sabes? Cuando era joven, fui entregada a un viajero de tierras lejanas como muestra de aprecio. Fui una flor que ha sido arrancada para adornar alguna habitación. —El pasado de la vieja alquimista no era secreto para su familia; conocían su infortunio al ser entregada como un simple objeto y como su _amo_ se había convertido en su maestro.

—Sijtli, no sé a qué tiene que ver la historia de tu juventud —Ixchel miró el cielo, sonrió bajo la máscara; estaba a punto de contestar pero fue interrumpida por Itzamma quien había distinguido a un grupo de jinetes en el horizonte que se acercaban.

—Debe ser el clan de los Merkit —dijo la alquimista sin ocultar su alegría. —Adelántate, necesitamos identificarnos o de lo contrario podrían atacarnos por error —agregó entregándole un trozo de tela perfectamente doblado, era una bandera con el símbolo alquímico que Ixchel había tomado como estandarte.

Itzamma cabalgó a todo galope al encuentro de los jinetes mongoles, con la bandera de su abuela ondeando altiva.

El grupo identifico rápidamente a Itzamma, muchos de ellos eran jóvenes con los que llegó a jugar siendo niños; después de algunos abrazos y palabras fraternales, los mongoles llevaron a los alquimistas y a Iván a su tribu.

El Kan de Merkit era un hombre joven de la edad de Itzamma que había tomado el puesto de su padre unos meses atrás.

—¡Itzamma! —dijo el Kan dándole un abrazo fraterno al joven alquimista —, me alegra tanto verte de nuevo, hermano.

—A mi también Kabul.

—¿Qué los trae por aquí? —preguntó el Kan a Ixchel quien le dijo que estaban viajando a los territorios de Temüjin donde se reunirían con Cintéotl; por supuesto, el clan Merkit les ofreció su completa hospitalidad.

Iván contemplaba el interior de la tienda con curiosidad; los mongoles se habían tomado muchas molestias para acondicionar el lugar para evitar que la luz del sol lo lastimara. Ixchel se encontraba con él, la alquimista milenaria se mantenía sumergida en un libro de aspecto antiguo.

Itzamma se encontraba en la tienda de Kabul, junto a los otros jóvenes que habían sido sus amigos en su niñez; ahora en vez de juegos infantiles, el grupo se dedicaba a beber.

—Hahaha, así que nuestro pequeño Itzamma ha conseguido ya una mujer —dijo un chico de aspecto fornido y una cicatriz que le cerraba el ojo derecho.

—¿Mujer?, pero si Itzamma venía con su abuelo y un joven –que aunque hermoso –, no deja de ser hombre —comentó otro.

—Eso no importa, después de todo Itzamma es hijo de dos varones y un mensajero de los dioses. Las leyes naturales y del hombre no aplican para él —habló Kabul.

—No digan pendejadas. Iván es sólo mi amigo—gruñó el joven alquimista ocultando su tristeza.

—En ese caso, ¿Por qué no aprovechas tu estancia para elegir una esposa? —le sugirió Kabul, los otros mongoles asintieron con la cabeza. —Cualquier mujer mataría por estar con un mensajero de los dioses.

Itzamma sonrió a la fuerza; la idea de casarse con alguien que no fuera Iván le parecía la cosa más aberrante en el mundo, algo que no pensaba hacer jamás.

La conversión volvió a cambiar, esta vez, los mongoles hablaron de las diferentes batallas en las que habían participado y las conquistas que obtuvieron; Itzamma escuchabas aquellos relatos con una sonrisa, olvidándose por un momento de sus problemas amorosos.

—Kabul, hemos regresado —Itzamma sintió que la sangre se le helaba y una gran furia se apoderaba de él; ahí, en la entrada de la tienda se encontraba un hombre joven de piel de cobre, usaba ropas de colores vivos.

—Tú…

_Continuará…_


	14. La familia alquimista

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-samao, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, El General Winter, México, Belarus, Ucrania, España, Inglaterra, Francia entre otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Originalmente este era un fic en conjunto con Hatake Saori del anime Naruto, pero ya que Saori no ha dado señales de vida, y no sé como continuarlo con Naruto he decidido adaptarlo a Hetalia.

**A partir del capítulo 12, es 100% mi idea.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El jardín de la noche**

**Capítulo 15.- La familia alquimista**

—Kabul, hemos regresado —Itzamma sintió que la sangre se le helaba y una gran furia se apoderaba de él; ahí, en la entrada de la tienda se encontraba un hombre joven de piel de cobre, usaba ropas de colores vivos.

—Tú…

Itzamma se levantó de golpe para encarar al recién llegado que era un par de centímetros más alto y unos años mayor que él.

—Hace tiempo que no nos vemos, ¿y es así como me saludas, mocoso? —dijo el hombre cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo con arrogancia. Itzamma entrecerró los ojos y chasqueo la lengua pero no respondió la provocación.

De pronto Kabul y los suyos se sintieron incómodos; esos dos habían creado una atmosfera demasiado pesada, tanto que los mongoles podían imaginar las auras oscuras de ambos y los rayos que salían de sus ojos.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Kabul para tratar de romper la tensión. Los dos contrincantes rompieron el contacto visual para posar su atención en el Kan de Merkit.

—Somos primos —respondieron al mismo tiempo antes de volver a su competencia de miradas. Los mogoles dieron un largo suspiro.

Kabul contempló a su amigo y al hombre que conoció pocos meses atrás; dándose cuenta del enorme parecido que ambos tenían; los dos de piel morena, aunque Itzamma era un poco más clara (gracias a la herencia de su _madre_ Antonio), sus ojos también era de una tonalidad diferentes, pero la nariz, la forma del cabello e incluso algunos gestos eran casi idénticos.

—Inti* ¿Qué haces aquí? —dijo Itzamma molesto. Su primo tenía la facilidad de ponerlo de ese modo con su sola presencia.

—Vine con _Awki*_ —respondió secamente, tomando asiento al lado de un mongol quien le tendió un cuenco con leche fermentada que Inti aceptó gustoso.

Nuevamente otro ambiente incómodo. Fue tal la situación que, uno a uno, los mongoles fueron dejando la tienda hasta que sólo quedó Kabul entre los dos primos.

En la yurta* de Ixchel, las cosas eran muy diferentes. La milenaria mujer acababa de reencontrarse con su hermano, Ankuwillka; él era muy parecido a ella, aunque más alto y fornido; tenía un tatuaje alquímico en la mejilla derecha.

—Vaya hermana, no pensé encontrarte tan rápido —dijo Ankuwillka abrazando a Ixchel con cariño, —Los dioses han querido acortarme el camino y se los agradezco —la alquimista lo miró sin comprender, pero no pudo preguntarle pues su hermano observaba a Iván con detenimiento.

—Él es el príncipe Iván, está viajando conmigo y con Itzamma —habló Ixchel. —Príncipe, él es mi hermano mellizo, Ankuwillka, un alquimista al igual que yo.

—Es un placer, alteza —dijo el hombre haciendo una leve inclinación para presentar sus respetos. Iván lo imitó, pero no pronuncio palabra; el recién llegado le intimidaba un poco.

Ankuwillka e Ixchel habían sido entregados por sus padres a un hombre que creían era la reencarnación de un dios; pero resultó ser un alquimista que había atravesado el mar para descubrir más secretos del mundo. Tomó a los dos mellizos como alumnos y les enseñó todo lo que sabía.

Ambos hermanos comenzaron a hablar para ponerse al día; de vez en cuando le contaban a Iván algunas historias de su juventud y sus muchos problemas para llegar a comprender los misterios del mundo.

—¡Tekoli! / ¡Paya!* —los aludidos dieron un pesado suspiro. Evidentemente, sus nietos ya se habían encontrado.

Itzamma e Inti entraron a la yurta violentamente; se les veía agitados y sudorosos.

—¡¿Qué hace él aquí?! —ambos primos se señalaron él uno al otro. Los dos alquimistas mayores volvieron a suspirar pesadamente, definitivamente sus nietos nunca cambiarían.

….

Ya era de noche cuando los primos dejaron de discutir. Iván e Itzamma se encontraban dando un paseo por los alrededores, pues el joven alquimista quería mantenerse lo más lejos posible de Inti.

—¿Por qué Itzamma odia a su primo? —preguntó Iván de repente, pues el moreno se la había pasado refunfuñando en un idioma que el joven príncipe no comprendía.

Itzamma infló las mejillas, se dejó caer en la hierba y soltó todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones.

—Inti es mayor que yo… siempre se burla de mí porque él logró crear su propia piedra filosofal y el elixir de la larga vida mucho antes que yo —Iván se sorprendió, no creía que existiera otra persona a parte de Ixchel que hubiera sido capaz de tal proeza; aunque, recordó al hombre que decía ser el mellizo de la alquimista, lo que significaba que tenía la misma edad que ella.

Iván posó su atención en Itzamma, ¿Cuántos secretos ocultaba su familia y él mismo?

—Pero claro, él me lleva cien años, es normal que lo lograra, digo, si no el pendejo ya estaría muerto—Iván casi se atraganta con su propia saliva, ¡¿cien años?! La intriga comenzó a carcomer al joven príncipe.

—¿Cuántos años tiene Itzamma? —el moreno parpadeo confundido, obviamente no se esperaba esa pregunta, aun así respondió:

—Estoy por cumplir los treinta —dijo sonrojado. Itzamma no se veía mayor a los diecisiete, un año mayor que Iván quien lo miraba incrédulo. El joven alquimista comenzó a reír por la expresión de su amigo. —Descubrí mi _leyenda personal_ cuando tenía dieciocho, a diferencia del tarado de Inti que lo hizo a los veinte –y aun así el muy pendejo se cree mejor que yo–. Mi padre lo hizo a los veinticinco, pero de eso hace más de quietos años y pues… —no supo como terminar la frase, especialmente por la mirada de asombro de Iván que lo hacía sentir un tanto avergonzado.

—¿Antonio es como ustedes? —el alquimista negó con la cabeza.

Aunque Cintéotl le había dado a beber del elixir de la vida (rompiendo las reglas de los alquimistas), no era tanto el tiempo transcurrido, apenas unos cien años.

—¿Itzamma vivirá eternamente? —por alguna razón, Iván sintió una punzada en el corazón. No había podido evitar imaginar envejecer mientras su amigo seguía aparentando la misma edad de cuando lo conoció; pero no era el único que pensaba algo así, Itzamma también y la sola idea de perderlo… le aterraba.

—Tampoco te paces —dijo el alquimista tratando de alejar el escozor de sus ojos. —Claro que no viviré para siempre, nada es eterno —se cruzo de brazos y adoptó una pose seria. —Como mi abuelo siempre dice: todo debe tener un principio y un final, esa es la ley inquebrantable.

Los alquimistas que descubrieron los secretos del mundo, tenían vidas extremadamente largas, pero incluso ellos debían morir en algún momento.

Itzamma contempló el paisaje nocturno, bañado con la precaria luz de la luna menguante y de las estrellas; sonrió, de pronto una ráfaga de alegra le recorría las venas.

—¡Vamos a montar! —dijo con entusiasmo. —No has cabalgado si no te has subido a un caballo mongol.

Un paseo por los alrededores sería una buena forma de distraer a Iván y de paso que Itzamma se olvidara del terrible dolor que se había apoderado de su corazón.

Ixchel, su hermano y el nieto de éste, se encontraban en la yurta de la alquimista; ella acaba de terminar de relatarle la razón por la que viajaban con el príncipe y a donde se dirigían. Ankuwillka escuchó en silencio lo que su melliza le decía, a diferencia de Inti que interrumpía cada vez que algo le cruzaba por la mente. Después, fue Ankuwillka quien le dijo lo que había escuchado sobre las tierras natales de Iván.

Sacha, el hermano mayor de Iván y príncipe heredero había sido traicionado por un miembro de su familia y actualmente se encontraba languideciendo en los calabozos de su padre… o muerto.

—Ese país está completamente devastado —dijo Inti cruzándose de brazos. —El levantamiento que el príncipe heredero encabezo, fue tan devastador que la mayoría de la gente murió y la otra escapó.

Ixchel cerró los ojos conteniendo una mueca de dolor, maldiciéndose a sí misma por ignorar los llamados de auxilio de esa gente que el viento le traía.

—Inti, déjanos —el aludido asintió con la cabeza y salió de la tienda, molestar a su primo le parecía buena ida.

Cuando quedaron solos, Ankuwillka besó la frente de su melliza.

—Se acerca la hora en que el maestro deba dejarnos —esas palabras fueron para Ixchel como una daga en su corazón —, por eso es que te buscaba, él quiere que estemos a su lado cuando sea la hora.

—¿Dónde? —preguntó Ixchel tratando de contener el llanto.

—En casa, dentro de diez lunas —dijo Ankuwillka —. Por alguna razón pensó que Itzamma no querría ir si fuese antes.

Ixchel sonrió con una mezcla de cariño y tristeza, su maestro siempre tuvo a Itzamma como su favorito; desde que nació le cumplía todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, sin importar que tan pequeño o grande fuese.

La alquimista se dirigió al exterior de la yurta; puso sus manos a la altura del pecho, cerró los ojos, el viento acudió a ella. Ixchel dijo unas palabras en su idioma y regresó con su hermano*.

Iván e Itzamma acababan de regresar de su cabalgata; si bien a penas era media noche, el joven alquimista se encontraba exhausto, tantas noches de desvelo y el largo viaje comenzaba a pasarle la factura, pero al moreno no le importaba llevar hasta el punto de desfallecer, sí con eso lograba hacer feliz a su querido príncipe.

Iván dio un pequeño bostezo, tenía sueño y comenzaba a costarle mucho mantener los ojos abiertos.

La imagen de un somnoliento Iván le causó ternura a Itzamma, tuvo el impulso de cargarlo, pero no se atrevió.

—Iván, si quieres te puedo llevar de regreso para que duermas. Yo me encargaré de entregar los caballos a Kabul —Iván denegó la propuesta, por alguna razón que no comprendía, deseaba estar al lado de Itzamma el mayor tiempo posible.

El alquimista sonrió; con la excusa del frío clima nocturno, se acercó a Iván para abrazarlo, para darle calor. Itzamma estaba nervioso, su corazón latía con fuerza y las palpitaciones aumentaban a medida que se acercaba a su amigo; pasó saliva y contuvo el aliento.

—Aquí estaban —Inti se había acercado por detrás, ocasionando que la pareja diera un respingo.

—Hijo de la… —Itzamma se contuvo, no quería decir malas palabras frente a Iván; dio un largo suspiro y contó hasta un millón para calmarse. —Inti… ¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó con un severo tic en el ojo izquierdo.

—Los viejos necesitaban privacidad —dijo el mayor cruzándose de brazos. En otras palabras lo habían corrido, pensó Itzamma —, además me estaba aburriendo —agregó con aires de superioridad, aunque obviamente su primo no le creyó.

—Sí, como sea, ¿Por qué no vas a ver si las pirámides siguen en su lugar? —habló Itzamma con sorna. Tomó la mano de Iván y las riendas de ambos caballos para alejarse del mayor.

Inti sonrió, molestar a Itzamma era muy divertido y mucho más fácil ahora que ése noble estaba con él. Quizás podría quitarse el aburrimiento que le causaba esas tierras que a sus ojos eran estériles, sin colores, tan diferente al lugar donde había nacido.

…

Iván abrió los ojos. Ya era de día, se daba cuenta por la luz que se colaba entre las pieles que cubrían la entrada para protegerlo. Se incorporó quedando sentado, observó su alrededor; largas cortinas colgaban del techo por si alguien entraba y los rayos de sol iluminaban el interior de la yurta. Sonrió al recordar a Itzamma colocándolas mientras cantaba en aquel extraño idioma que hablaba con su familia.

—Iván —el aludido se sobresaltó. —Lo siento, creo que te he despertado —dijo Itzamma sonriendo —, he traído el desayuno, ¿tienes hambre?

—Da, gracias.

Los dos comenzaron a comer; Itzamma le contaba sobre las tribus mongolas y sus diferentes costumbres. Le relató historias de su infancia junto a Kabul y los demás, como aprendió a mondar, cazar y pelear como un mongol.

—Itzamma, ¿estás ahí? —era una voz de mujer, angelical, cargada de ternura. El aludido sonrió de forma muy diferente a como solía hacerlo e Iván sintió que le estrujaban el corazón.

—Burte —dijo Itzamma con el tono que usaría un enamorado. —Adelante, puedes pasar.

Una mujer mongola entro a la yurta; era muy hermosa. Itzamma se acercó a ella y la abrazó con cariño; una nueva punzada atravesó el pecho de Iván cuando la recién llegada y el alquimista se sonrieron.

—Iván, quiero presentarte a una amiga de la infancia, su nombre es Burte y es la hermana menor de Kabul.

La mujer le sonrió a Iván e hizo una leve inclinación a modo de saludo; el príncipe sólo le dedicó su típica sonrisa infantil, esa con la que ocultaba sus sentimientos.

—Disculpa por no haber venido antes a verte Itzamma —dijo Burte e Iván no comprendió pues él no hablaba su mismo idioma.

—No te preocupes. ¿Quieres un poco de té? —ella declinó la oferta, se le notaba muy nerviosa y el príncipe se dio cuenta, pero no así el alquimista.

—Yo… quería hablarte de algo, pero…. —Burte miró a Iván de reojo y se sonrojó. —Será en otro momento, adiós —dijo y salió corriendo de la tienda.

Itzamma parpadeo un par de veces confundido.

—Burte ha cambiado mucho —comentó el alquimista rascándose la mejilla. —Antes era muy directa y nada femenina… ahora es todo lo contrario.

—¿A Itzamma le gusta ésa chica? —la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa ocasionando un grave sonrojo. Otra herida más en el corazón de Iván.

—Bueno… fue mi amor de infancia —nuevamente aquel molesto dolor. —Kabul y los demás decían que cuando fuésemos grandes, escogeríamos mujeres de piernas fuertes*. Burte siempre me gustó por eso, pero… ahora estoy enamorado de otra persona —el dolor comenzaba a hacerse insoportable, aunque Itzamma no parecía darse cuenta de cuánto daño causaba sus palabras en Iván —…. Aunque… esa persona ya le entregó su corazón a alguien más —el alquimista sonrió con tristeza. —Pero no me importa, mientras el viento me traiga su voz y ésta me diga que es feliz, yo también lo seré.

Iván se quedó callado, el dolor era tanto que creía que en cualquier momento el corazón se le detendría.

—Aunque a veces me gustaría ser egoísta y secuestrar a esa persona, llevármela a algún lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarnos, pero… —Itzamma cerró los ojos para tratar de contener el llanto, su voz comenzó a quebrarse —no podría soportar que me odiara por separarle, por eso... me conformo con permanecer a su lado y ayudarle en todo lo que me sea posible.

Itzamma se levantó, pidió disculpas a Iván y salió de la yurta, pues no quería que el príncipe lo viese llorar.

Por primera vez, Iván se sintió realmente solo, algo se había roto dentro de él, algo que no sabía el porqué, pero si la razón.

—Itzamma… —algunas lágrimas escaparon de sus violáceos ojos.

Dolor.

Confusión.

Soledad.

Tantos sentimientos arremolinándose en su pecho; ni siquiera el saber que de la muerte de su madre le había causado tanto sufrimiento.

Itzamma no estaba en mejores condiciones. Sentía dificultad para respirar y ese molesto picor en los ojos.

—Abuelo, desearía que estuvieras aquí —dijo Itzamma y suspiró con tristeza —, necesito tanto de tus consejos.

Es viento sopló, meciendo los cabellos del alquimista, como si hubiese respondido a sus ruegos.

—¡Dioses! Creo que mi destino es vivir solo. Tal vez debería hacerle caso a Lao y hacerme monje —otro suspiro. El moreno comenzaba a desesperarse; faltaba poco para que el plazo con Dai, lo que significaba separarse de Iván.

—¡Al diablo!, si lo voy a perder de todas maneras, al menos que valga la pena.

Bendito sean sus cambios bruscos de humor. Itzamma entró nuevamente a la yurta, dispuesto a confesarle sus sentimientos a Iván, pero sus intenciones se congelaron, al verlo llorar.

—Iván…

El joven príncipe lo observó detenidamente, con las mejillas mojadas y los ojos vidriosos, era una visión tan tierna que Itzamma no pudo contenerse, se acercó a él y sin permitirle reaccionar, lo besó en los labios.

Iván abrió los ojos, sorprendido por la acción de su amigo, pero no se separó, al contrario, se aferró a las ropas de Itzamma como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Nimitstlasojtla —dijo Itzamma rosando los labios de Iván. —YA lyublyu tebya —le dijo esta vez en su idioma y el joven príncipe no pudo evitar ser esta vez él quien iniciara el beso.

—YA takzhe.

_Continuará…_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Inti: **es el nombre en quechua del Sol, considerado como un dios en la mitología inca.

**Awki:** Abuelo en quechua.

**¡****Tekoli****!: **Tío abuelo en náhuatl.

**¡Paya!:** Abuela en quechua (quería poner tía abuela pero no encontré la traducción).

**Yurta: **La yurta (ger en idioma mongol1 ) es una tienda de campaña utilizada por los nómadas en las estepas de Asia Central. Distintos pueblos han usado este tipo de vivienda desde la Edad Media.

En la Edad Media, la vida nómada de los mongoles obligó a que tuvieran una vivienda para sus constantes desplazamientos. Esta tienda de campaña estaba protegida por una gruesa cubierta, era fácil de transportar y óptima para soportar los intensos cambios climáticos de Mongolia.

La visita a una yurta implicaba un riguroso ritual protocolario. Se podía ejecutar a una persona por el solo hecho de entrar en la yurta de un mandatario sin haber anunciado previamente su visita.

Su influencia en la cultura de Asia Central se ve reflejada en el diseño del escudo de Kazajistán y la Bandera de Kirguistán.

**La alquimista se dirigió al exterior de la yurta; puso sus manos a la altura del pecho, cerró los ojos, el viento acudió a ella. Ixchel dijo unas palabras en su idioma y regresó con su hermano**: Si leyeron el "Alquimista" de Paulo Coelho entenderán a que me refiero.

**Kabul y los demás decían que cuando fuésemos grandes, escogeríamos mujeres de piernas fuertes**: Lo tomé de la película "Mongol" donde el padre del protagonista le dice que busque una esposa de piernas fuertes porque eran las que mejor complacían a sus esposos.


	15. Capítulo 16- Reunión familiar

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-samao, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, El General Winter, México, Belarus, Ucrania, España, Inglaterra, Francia entre otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Originalmente este era un fic en conjunto con Hatake Saori del anime Naruto, pero ya que Saori no ha dado señales de vida, y no sé como continuarlo con Naruto he decidido adaptarlo a Hetalia.

**A partir del capítulo 12, es 100% mi idea.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El jardín de la noche**

**Capítulo 16.- Reunión familiar**

Iván e Itzamma se mantuvieron abrazados durante largo rato; de vez en cuando compartían uno que otro beso y palabra de amor. El joven alquimista no podía creer que el príncipe le correspondía, era tan… irreal, pero agradecía a los dioses por tan grande bendición.

A pesar de toda la felicidad que embargaba a Itzamma, había algo que perturbaba sus pensamientos: Dai; ese hombre no se detendría hasta no tener a Iván. El alquimista fue testigo durante los meses que permaneció en el castillo de la obsesión enfermiza que el hermano del rey tenía para con su sobrino… cómo se aprovechaba del inocente cariño de Iván para cruzar las barreras que dividen la familia de la pareja.

Itzamma estaba preocupado porque debía cumplir su promesa y llevar a Iván al encuentro de Dai; no quería perderlo, menos ahora que sabía que correspondía sus sentimientos, pero él era un alquimista de palabra, el honor para los suyos era tan importante como la vida misma, pero Iván estaba por encima de cualquier juramento y ley de su gente y como tal haría lo que su príncipe deseara.

—Itza… ¡oh! Lo siento —dijo Ixchel en voz baja al darse cuenta que Iván estaba profundamente dormido en los brazos de su nieto. —Mañana en la mañana retomaremos nuestro viaje.

Itzamma asintió con la cabeza; cerró los ojos cuando su abuela lo dejó a solas con Iván nuevamente. Se sentía tan cansado de mente y cuerpo.

Al día siguiente, la familia de alquimistas agradecía a Kabul y a su tribu su generosidad y partieron nuevamente. Faltaba semana y media para que se cumplieran los dos meses; Ixchel estaba cada vez mas ansiosa pero trataba de no demostrarlo frente a los más jóvenes, no quería preocuparlos, sin embargo le era imposible esconder sus sentimientos de Ankuwillka, su hermano era capaz de ver a través de sus máscaras como quien lee un libro.

Inti se pasaba el día molestando a Itzamma y por las noches espiándolo; se reía por dentro al ver los torpes avances que su primo tenía con el joven príncipe, era cómo observar a un par de niños sin experiencia; en ocasiones eso desesperaba a Inti que no podía creer que un hombre que tenía casi treinta años de vida actuara tan… inocente y es que esos dos a penas y se daban las manos o se daban uno que otro beso que ni siquiera sobrepasaba el límite del pudor.

Después de algunos días encontraron la tribu de Temuji; Cintéotl y Antonio ya se encontraban ahí junto con sus respectivos grupos.

—¡Itzamma! —exclamó Antonio antes de abrazar a su hijo al punto de cortarle la respiración. Cintéotl ni siquiera hizo intento de intervenir, sabía bien que cuando su esposo estaba en su fase de "mamá gallina" no debía entrometerse si es que no quería terminar sin una extremidad. —¡Mi bebé; te extrañé tanto!

—Tlajtli, Inti —dijo Cintéotl sorprendido de verlos ahí, no es que le desagradara la presencia de su tío y sobrino pero había algo que hacía que su presencia le preocupara.

—¿Dónde están las princesas y ese par? —preguntó Ixchel.

—Están en la Yurta que Temuji nos dio; no han querido salir.

Era de noche cuando Iván pudo reunirse; Itzamma aprovechó esto para hablar con su familia sobre aquello que lo venia atormentando desde que el viaje comenzó. Les contó la promesa que le hizo a Dai para que lo ayudara a sacar a Iván del palacio, lo que le había hecho días antes, todo.

—Sé que un alquimista siempre debe cumplir sus promesas, su honor lo obliga, pero…

—El honor radica en hacer lo correcto —dijo Ankuwillka.

—Cierto —lo apoyó Antonio, sabía que su hijo estaba enamorado del joven príncipe y que Dai representaba un serio peligro para ambos. —Esto me huele a trampa.

—Yo también lo creo —apoyó Cintéotl.

Itzamma dio un largo suspiro sintiéndose de pronto tan ligero como una pluma, estaba contento de tener a su familia de su lado.

_Continuará…_


	16. Capítulo 17- Amor

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-samao, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, El General Winter, México, Belarus, Ucrania, España, Inglaterra, Francia entre otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Originalmente este era un fic en conjunto con Hatake Saori del anime Naruto, pero ya que Saori no ha dado señales de vida, y no sé como continuarlo con Naruto he decidido adaptarlo a Hetalia.

**A partir del capítulo 12, es 100% mi idea.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El jardín de la noche**

_El deseo muere automáticamente cuando se logra: fenece al satisfacerse. El amor en cambio, es un eterno insatisfecho._

_**José Ortega Y Gasset**_

**Capítulo 17.- Amor**

Aunque su familia le había dado su opinión sobre el asunto con Dai, Itzamma aún continuaba con dudas, después de todo él había hecho una promesa y desde pequeño se le había inculcado que una promesa era tan sagrada como las leyes universales de la alquimia y que debían respetarse y cumplirse.

Sin embargo, Dai era una persona que no inspiraba confianza; Itzamma no podía evitar hacer la comparación de una serpiente con el hombre, aunque era injusto para el reptil, después de todo, la criatura siempre da una advertencia antes de atacar.

Para empeorar las cosas, su Inti le había contado lo que sucedió en el reino, Sacha había perdido y nuevamente el _General Invierno _estaba en el poder, todos aquellos que se levantaron en su contra encontraron la muerte o languidecían en los calabozos rogando a Dios por la piadosa muerte.

Itzamma cerró los ojos y se cubrió los oídos en un vano intento de acallar los gritos y suplicas que el viento le traía de las tierras que una vez fueron el hogar de Iván. Sabía que el General invierno buscaba a los príncipes fugitivos y a quienes los ayudaron, si no se alejaban pronto.

—¿Aún sigues dándole vueltas al asunto? —dijo Inti sobresaltando a Itzamma. Los dos se encontraban de cacería con Temujin y algunos de sus hombres, pero los dos alquimistas se habían rezagado. —Deberías relajarte. El príncipe ya es tuyo, ¿Qué más da si no cumples con una ridícula promesa? —el menor lo miró mal —No me veas así, sé bien lo importante que es para un alquimista cumplir una promesa, pero… bueno, tú a pesar de haber vivido treinta años, aún sigues siendo un niño en muchos aspectos (y no sólo lo digo por tu apariencia). Hay veces en que las promesas, así como las leyes alquímicas se deben romper…

—Las leyes alquímicas _no pueden_ romperse —le interrumpió Itzamma molesto, ¿Cómo se le ocurría al idiota de su primo decir tal blasfemia?

—Pero si "doblarlas" un poco, por ejemplo, cómo lo hizo el tío Cintéotl al darle del elixir de la vida a Antonio, incluso tu existencia va en contra de las leyes de la vida, pero como naciste del amor…

—¡Hey, ustedes!, ¿Qué tanto están haciendo? —Temuji miró a los dos alquimistas con el ceño fruncido. —No pueden quedarse atrás, es peligroso.

—Lo sentimos Temuji —se disculpó Inti llevándose una mano al cuello —, estábamos discutiendo asuntos de alquimistas.

El Kan entrecerró los ojos, obviamente no les creía pues había escuchado a sus amigos hablar del príncipe extranjero y la promesa que Itzamma hizo y el dilema por el que el menor de los alquimistas estaba pasando.

—En verdad me parece asqueroso que dos varones sean pareja… —hizo una pausa para observar a los dos primos y estudiar sus reacciones: cómo era de esperar Inti lo miraba con el ceño fruncido y los ojos destellando de furia, mientras que Itzamma se limitó a bajar la mirada —pero las leyes de los hombres no se aplican a ustedes, mensajeros de los dioses —agregó. —Escucha Itzamma, sé que quieres respetar el trato que hiciste con aquel hombre, pero por lo que han dicho, él no es de fiar… sí aún así quieres seguir adelante, pues debo decir que eres un idiota. La valentía no radica en enfrentarte al peligro, si no en saber hacer lo correcto.

Temuji jaló las riendas de su caballo y lo hizo trotar al galope dejando nuevamente a los dos primos solos.

—Ya has escuchado a tu familia y ahora a Temuji; todos te dimos nuestro parecer, depende de ti decidir si cumplirás una promesa que sin duda te cobrará o alto precio o seguir a tu corazón y hacer lo correcto —dijo Inti antes de imitar al Kan y alejarse dejando a su primo solo con sus pensamientos.

Itzamma sabía que ellos tenían razón, pero aún así… por lo menos debía darle la oportunidad de elegir a Iván, después de todo para él, Dai era una persona importante.

—Oh lo era…—dijo recordando el intento de violación… si no hubiera sido por Kuro…

…

Iván estaba sentado junto con sus hermanas e Ixchel, la alquimista acababa de contarles lo que estaba aconteciendo en su país; Yaketerina lloró por su hermano, Natasha exigió regresar para salvar a Sacha y matar a su padre por sus crímenes, pero la milenaria mujer los había regañado; si regresaban el sacrificio del príncipe sería en vano y lo más seguro es que ellos terminarían igual o peor.

—Nosotros no los abandonaremos, ahora forman parte de nuestra familia —dijo Ixchel en tono maternal.

—¿Así nada más? —dijo Natasha furiosa, sus ojos estaban cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas que negaba a dejar salir. —Sacha es nuestro hermano, no lo podemos abandonar. Nuestro padre debe morir por lo que le hizo a él y a nuestra madre. Si ustedes alquimista de pacotilla quieren huir como los cobardes que son, ¡bien! Pero yo no lo hare.

—Hay una línea muy delgada entre la valentía y la estupidez, princesa —dijo Ixchel —. Me temo que usted está caminando por lo segundo; por favor, piense antes de actuar, si en verdad quiere ayudar a su hermano debe pensar con la cabeza fría y vivir libremente, porque eso era lo que él deseaba para ustedes.

Después, Ixchel se levantó y salió de la yurta para darles algo de privacidad, sabía lo terriblemente doloroso que era perder a un ser querido por causa de la crueldad humana, ella misma había perdido a su familia…

—Ellos se tienen los unos a los otros, lograran superarlo —se dijo la alquimista y no pudo evitar pensar en aquella persona… el padre de Cintéotl.

En el camino, Ixchel se topó con Itzamma, el joven había regresado antes que los demás para poder hablar con Iván y sus hermanas; pensaba contarles sobre la promesa y todo lo que sabía del hombre, así los príncipes serían los que decidieran si querían encontrarse con su tío o seguir con ellos, sea cual fuera la decisión, Itzamma pensaba permanecer al lado de Iván.

Al conocer la verdad a cerca de su tío (y de la casi violación a Iván), las dos princesas decidieron permanecer al lado de los alquimistas, tal vez, algún día podrían regresar a su país y recuperar lo que por derecho les pertenecía.

Esa misma noche partieron rumbo a China, pues el plazo que Dai le había dado a Itzamma estaba por cumplirse y por nada del mundo podían dejar que los encontraran.

…

China era magnifica, sus colores, su gente y hermosos paisajes. Los alquimistas los llegaron a la _Ciudad prohibida,_ pues era ahí donde el emperador y su familia vivían, muy pocas personas tenían el privilegio de poder traspasar los muros que protegían el enorme complejo, pero para los alquimistas no representaba ningún contratiempo, ellos tenía pase libre ya que los miembros de la familia real eran sus amigos.

Fueron recibidos de la misma forma que se le recibiría a un miembro de la nobleza, incluso el mismo emperador y su hijo encabezaron el sequito. Los alojaron en las mejores habitaciones, aunque Itzamma prefirió quedarse en lo que una vez fue su laboratorio con Iván, ya que ese lugar era el único en el palacio donde la luz del sol no podía entrar.

Iván contempló lo que sería su hogar por las próximas semanas; era mucho más grande que su habitación en el palacio de su padre; había un gran horno en el medio y largas mesas atestadas de libros e instrumentos alquímicos, el lugar olía a azufre.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Itzamma un tanto avergonzado por el estado del lugar —, le pediré a Yao que me permita acondicionarte una habitación en el palacio…

—A Iván le gusta aquí, es agradable, da —dijo sonriendo. Se acercó al alquimista para poder besarlo.

Itzamma rodeo a Iván por la cintura y la nuca, haciendo que el contacto de sus cuerpos fuese aún más profundo. El beso comenzó hacerse más necesitado, más profundo e intimo.

Lentamente, el alquimista llevó una mano hasta la entrepierna del príncipe, acariciándolo por sobre la tela; aquello le arrancó un gemido al rubio que desgraciadamente fue mal interpretado por el moreno quien se separó bruscamente.

Iván miró a Itzamma con tristeza.

—¿Iván hizo algo malo? —preguntó bajando la mirada para evitar que el mayor se diera cuenta que sus ojos estaban cristalinos a causa de las lágrimas, pero no pudo evitar que su voz se quebrara.

—¡No! Es solo… —dio un largo suspiro, era tan difícil admitir sus temores. —Quiero hacerte mío, ¡más que nada en el mundo!

Itzamma había vivido treinta años a pesar de aún conservar la apariencia de un muchacho; en todo ese tiempo jamás se había enamorado. Nunca conoció a persona alguna (mujer u hombre), que lo hiciese maldecir su longeva vida.

Viviría siglos… por primera vez ese hecho lo hacía sentir tremendamente agobiado.

El alquimista se llevó las manos al rostro en un gesto de desesperación al recordar que pasarían los años e Iván se marchitaría como una flor y él permanecería igual, incorruptible al paso del tiempo.

Lo que menos quería Itzamma era lastimar a su príncipe, ¡moriría primero! Iván era el sol que iluminaba sus días y la luna que acompañaba sus noches, el aire y el alimento que su cuerpo necesitaba para seguir funcionando, no podía ya convivir la vida sin él.

—El sexo puede causar miedo, en especial si es tu primera vez…

—Pero no es la primera de Itzamma —dijo el príncipe en un tono que el alquimista no pudo identificar.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor. Contigo sería lo segundo.

—Iván no comprende —Itzamma se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

—Déjame enseñarte la diferencia.

¡Al diablo todo! Después se preocuparía por el mundo, ahora lo único que importaba era complacer a su querido príncipe.

_Continuará…_


	17. Capítulo 18- Amor

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia no me pertenecen, sino a su autor Hidekaz Himaruya-samao, este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión.

Personajes: Rusia, El General Winter, México, Belarus, Ucrania, España, Inglaterra, Francia entre otros.

Aclaraciones y Advertencia: Este fic contiene YAOI, UA (Universo Alterno), humor, Lemon, mpreg, fantasía y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.

Originalmente este era un fic en conjunto con Hatake Saori del anime Naruto, pero ya que Saori no ha dado señales de vida, y no sé cómo continuarlo con Naruto he decidido adaptarlo a Hetalia.

**A partir del capítulo 12, es 100% mi idea.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**El jardín de la noche**

_Hacer el amor implica una conexión con el amor que no se da todo el tiempo, ni siquiera entre dos personas que se aman. _

**Jorge Bucay**

**Capítulo 18.- Amor**

Lo que menos quería Itzamma era lastimar a su príncipe, ¡moriría primero! Iván era el sol que iluminaba sus días y la luna que acompañaba sus noches, el aire y el alimento que su cuerpo necesitaba para seguir funcionando, no podía ya convivir la vida sin él.

—El sexo puede causar miedo, en especial si es tu primera vez…

—Pero no es la primera de Itzamma —dijo el príncipe en un tono que el alquimista no pudo identificar.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre tener sexo y hacer el amor. Contigo sería lo segundo.

—Iván no comprende —Itzamma se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

—Déjame enseñarte la diferencia.

¡Al diablo todo! Después se preocuparía por el mundo, ahora lo único que importaba era complacer a su querido príncipe.

…

Itzamma rozó los labios de Iván con la yema de los dedos, antes de atraparlos con los propios. El besó era delicado, tímido, pero lentamente se fue convirtiendo en uno demandante y necesitado.

El joven alquimista condujo a príncipe hasta el pequeño catre donde había pasado las noches de China.

La ropa fue rápidamente cediendo ante las ardientes caricias; los besos reclamando la piel virgen y los gemidos irrumpiendo la tranquilidad del laboratorio.

En la oscuridad, ambos amantes se entregaron él uno al otro, convirtiéndose en un solo ser.

Itzamma contemplaba Iván mientras dormía, después de hacer el amor, el príncipe había caído rendido a los brazos de Morfeo. El alquimista sonrió mientras apartaba un mechón húmedo de la frente de su amado. No podía más que maravillarse de los acontecimientos ocurridos; él, por sobre todos los otros de su clase, siempre estuvo seguro que jamás se enamoraría, ni por un momento le pasó por la cabeza llegar a sentir lo que sentía, pero ahora no podía concebir su existencia sin Iván.

El sonido de la puerta sacó a Itzamma de sus cavilaciones; suspiró pesadamente y con cuidado de no despertar a Iván, se levantó de la cama para atender, vistiendo únicamente sus pantalones.

—¿Sí? —dijo el alquimista abriendo ligeramente la puerta para evitar que la luz se colara al interior y pudiera dañar a Iván. Afuera se encontraba un hombre joven.

—Yao… —Itzamma estaba sorprendido de ver al príncipe heredero en la entrada, con cuidado, abrió un poco más el portal para poder salir y evitar despertar al príncipe. —Amigo mío, me alegro tanto de verte —hizo una reverencia, pero su visitante decidió romper los protocolos y abrazar al moreno.

—También me agrada verte, aru —ambos jóvenes se sonrieron.

Yao Wong era el hijo mayor del emperador, tenía el cabello largo y un cuerpo delicado, tenía la misma edad que Itzamma pero por obvias razones el alquimista se veía como un adolecente a su lado.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano, Yao? —Itzamma no pudo evitar hacer esa pregunta pues le preocupaba que Iván pudiera sentirse incómodo con la presencia de su amigo de la infancia.

—Ayer no tuvimos tiempo de hablar, aru —respondió con simpleza —. Me resultó extraño que decidieras dormir en tu laboratorio y no en la habitación que se preparó para ti, ¿tiene que ver con el joven que vino contigo aru?

Itzamma se removió incomodo en su lugar; había pasado un año desde su última visita a ese país, pero Yao parecía aún conocerlo bien.

—Sí. Iván debe permanecer en la oscuridad… la luz del sol daña su piel, puede incluso hasta matarlo.

Itzamma le contó a grandes rasgos la vida de Iván, incluso el hecho de estar juntos; las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo no eran muy bien aceptadas, pero el alquimista no tenía secretos para Yao, el futuro emperador parecía poseer un don para descubrir las mentiras.

—Así que tú y ese joven se aman, aru —Itzamma asintió con la cabeza —. Me alegro por ti, pero debemos evitar que padre se entere, aru.

Itzamma no pudo estar más de acuerdo; sabía que el emperador no aceptaba ese tipo de relaciones, incluso Antonio debía actuar como aprendiz de Cintéotl para evitar levantar sospechas.

—Ordenaré a la servidumbre que les traigan la comida aquí, aru.

—Gracias, Yao —el aludido se despidió, no sin antes prometerle a Itzamma que prepararía una habitación acorde a Iván, pues de ninguna manera un príncipe podría dormir en un laboratorio.

Cuando Itzamma se quedó solo, dio un pequeño suspiro y se sobó el cuello tratando de alejar el estrés que le causó la charla con su amigo; entró nuevamente. Iván ya estaba despierto, pero aún no salía de la cama.

—Lo siento, no quería salir de la cama antes que despertaras, pero llamaron a la puerta —dijo Itzamma acomodándose nuevamente en el lecho y abrazando a Iván en el proceso —. Era el príncipe Yao, es una gran persona y estoy seguro que se convertirá en un magnifico emperador.

Iván se removió entre los brazos de Itzamma; el escuchar al alquimista alabar a una persona, era desagradable para él, pero el moreno parecía no darse cuenta de la incomodidad de su pareja.

—¿Sabes? Fue aquí donde logré crear mi piedra filosofal, en ese mismo horno logré convertir el plomo en oro y desvelar muchos misterios.

—Itzamma ama mucho este país —dijo Iván, desviando la mirada —, tal vez debes quedarte aquí, da.

El alquimista frunció el ceño, tomó al menor por la barbilla, obligándolo a mirarlo a la cara. Itzamma sintió un nudo en el estomagó al ver tristeza reflejada en tan bellas joyas, besó la frente del menor y sonrió.

—Soy un alquimista… un hombre del desierto, de los bosques, montañas, praderas… no un hombre de ciudad… mi casa… mi hogar es mi familia —dijo Itzamma antes de darle un casto beso en los labios —. Tú eres mi mundo. Contigo, no necesito sol, porque tu sola presencia ilumina mi día, no necesito noche, ni estrellas porque tú eres incluso más hermoso. Estoy completa y totalmente enamorado de ti.

—Iván también ama a Itzamma —el aludido sonrió. El príncipe atrapó al alquimista por el cuello y lo beso con todo el cariño que sentía por él.

Pasaron el día haciendo uso del laboratorio; Itzamma le mostró cosas que nunca leyó en ningún libro (e Iván estaba seguro que no existía ninguno con tales conocimientos). Por la tarde, Inti les llevó a Dmitri y se quedó a molestar un poco a su primo, hasta que el perro terminó por espantarlo; caída la noche, fueron llamados a los jardines, donde Yao y el resto de los alquimistas y las hermanas de Iván los esperaban para cenar.

Iván se sentía un poco incómodo con las ropas que los sirvientes les habían llevado; las mangas eran demasiado largas y estorbosos, además, parecía un vestido, aunque la tela era muy suave y confortable.

La cena transcurrió con calma, aunque con ciertos problemas por parte de Iván, sus hermanas, Francis y Arthur pues no tenían idea de la etiqueta en China, ni comprendían el idioma, aunque los alquimistas y aún el mismo Yao trataban de ayudarlos a adaptarse.

—Espero que su estancia sea lo más cómoda posible, aru —dijo Yao que inmediatamente fue traducido por Ixchel.

—En el nombre de nuestros príncipes, agradecemos su hospitalidad, su alteza —dijo Arthur y Cintéotl fue quien tradujo.

—Majestad —dijo Ankuwillka, Yao lo miró aguardando a que continuara —. Usted ha sido muy amable con nosotros, pero… necesitamos llegar a Nueva España lo antes posible.

—¿Entonces no se quedaran? —Yao estaba un poco decepcionado, pues hubiese preferido pasar más tiempo con su amigo y esperaba que esta vez, si aceptara su propuesta de volverse su consejero cuando se convirtiera en emperador.

—Por desgracia no podemos, el maestro nos ha llamado, debemos estar en casa antes de siete lunas —el príncipe de China asintió con la cabeza, prometiéndoles preparar la nave más veloz para llevarlos a su destino.

Los alquimistas mayores agradecieron la amabilidad de Yao, aunque Itzamma estaba preocupado por la desesperación que su familia tenía de llegar a casa, ¿algo malo le pasaba a su abuelo? No lo sabía, lo peor es que el viento no respondía sus preguntas, era como si no quisiera que supiera la verdad; miró a Antonio, esperando poder descubrir el secreto en su progenitor, pero fue inútil… no vio nada.

_Continuará…_


End file.
